P A R T Y
by Vanya-chan
Summary: LAST CHAPTER! Maaf menunggu lama dan Happy Birthday Naruto :D Maaf telat, orz! Enjoy RnR minna... XDDD
1. Chapter 1

Hai…hai…hai…  
Saya datang...*pose Miss Universe*dilempar aqua gelasan*  
Udah baca Fict baru saya **FOREVER**? Kalau belum, baca deh! Kalau gak mau baca, ehem-ehem…..*pasang wajah horror* ya gak apa-apa deng :P *GUBRAK*

Oke lupakan sambutan Gaje bin Abal diatas. Now, enjoy this _**PARTY**_…..

.

**Disclaimer:  
**NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

**Fiction Rated: M**

**With Character:  
**Sasuke U. & Naruto U.  
(NaruSasu)

**Pairing(s):  
**NaruSasu, xxxSasu, OroSasu, NejiGaa, SuiSai

** Genre: Hurt&Comfort/Mystery **

**Warning:  
**AU, SLASH, Yaoi, Rape, Lemon, NC-21, Little Violence, No Flame!  
DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

**PARTY**  
**a Naruto FanFiction by Sasukiss**

**Chapter 1: The Day**

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke tunggu aku!"  
Pemuda blonde berlari mengejar pemuda raven yang terus berjalan. Tangan cokelatnya akhirnya berhasil menghentikan pemuda super dingin di depannya itu.

Kekesalan jelas terpancar dari Si raven. Mata onyxnya mendelik tidak suka menatap seraut wajah yang sejak beberapa bulan lalu menghuni mimpi-mimpi gadis seantero sekolah.  
"Apa maumu Dobe?" sinisnya, jengah memandang cengiran mirip rubah sangat dekat di depan matanya.

"Namaku Naruto, Sasuke!" tandas si Blonde sedikit mendengus.

Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibir, "Jadi kau mengejarku untuk berkenalan? Aku masih ingat perkenalanmu yang menghebohkan dulu. Tapi bagiku, baik dulu maupun sekarang kau tetaplah 'Dobe'!"

Si 'Dobe' yang sebenarnya bernama Naruto itu menyengir. Mengingat sedikit kenangan saat pertama kali datang di Konoha High School sebagai murid baru enam bulan lalu. Kedatangannya benar-benar menghebohkan. Mengalihkan perhatian siswa KHS baik para gadis maupun laki-laki. Yeah, apalagi kalau bukan karena penampilannya yang keren, dari sudut pandang para gadis dan tunggangannya yang tak kalah keren, dari sudut pandang para lelaki. Jadilah Namikaze Naruto, makhluk super duper keren dari sudut pandang manapun dan membuat siapapun melongo memandangnya.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja Teme, mau memanggilku apa!" Naruto akhirnya mengalah. Ia tahu beradu argument dengan si Teme Sasuke hanya akan membuatnya benar-benar menjadi 'Dobe'. Lagipula bukan itu tujuannya mengejar pemuda yang diincarnya sejak pelajaran tadi sehingga menghasilkan tiga benjolan di kepalanya hasil karya Asuma sensei. "Aku mau mengajakmu ke _Pajamas Party_ yang diadakan Kiba nanti malam. Kau mau kan?"

_Party_?

Mendengar kata itu mendadak darah Sasuke naik ke ubun-ubun. Mata onyxnya berkilat menatap wajah penuh harap didepannya. "Aku tidak akan pergi ke pesta itu!" lantangnya menghempaskan tangan Naruto. Ia segera berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang terperangah.

"Tentu saja dia tidak akan pergi ke _Pajamas_ _Party_ itu!" sahut sebuah suara menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Ia tak perlu memutar badan untuk mengenali pemilik suara lembut namun bernada sinis itu.

"Dia kan sudah punya jadwal _Private Party_ bersama tante tante girang!" celetuk suara lain di ikuti gelak tawa. Sasuke menghela nafas lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kalau tidak pasti _One Night_ bersama om om…."

"ia pasti sedang mempersiapkan tenaganya untuk _long time service_…."

"Apa kau ingin menyewanya juga Naruto? Kusarankan jangan buang-buang uangmu untuk tidur dengannya! bisa kena AIDS kau nanti…."

Bla…bla…bla…

Sayup-sayup suara itu terus mengiringi Sasuke meninggalkan halaman KHS. Tak dihiraukan teriakan lantang yang memanggil namanya berkali-kali. Ia segera masuk mobil mewah untuk menghindari derap langkah yang mengejarnya.

.

.

"Seharusnya kalian tidak mengatakan itu!" Naruto berujar emosi, sambil menarik Ninja Hijau 250nya. Sedikit kesulitan karena terhimpit Ninja lain. Keempat pemuda di sampingnya bukannya mengurus tunggangannya itu malah berdiri mematung.

"Kenapa? Itu kan kenyataannya?" pemuda berambut hitam pendek menyeletuk.

"Sai benar, siapapun tahu dia itu pelacur kelas kakap!" si perak menimpali.

"Naruto, apa telingamu sedang mengalami gangguan untuk mencerna gossip yang beredar selama ini?" tambah Si rambut merah bermata emerald.

"Kurasa Naruto tidak tuli, tapi buta! Dibutakan oleh cinta!" pemuda berambut cokelat panjang menandas dan langsung membuat yang lainnya terperangah.

"Maksudmu Naruto jatuh cinta pada Sasuke?" seru mereka hampir bersamaan.

"Heh Neji, yang benar saja masak Naruto jatuh cinta pada cowok 'bispak' itu?" ulang pemuda bernama Sai. Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat sudut bibir, membalas tatapan tajam Naruto.

"Cih, memalukan Mars saja!" si perak mendecak. Iris violetnya ikut menatap tajam Naruto. Sejurus kemudian kedua pasang mata lain melakukan hal sama.

Naruto menghela nafas, menatap satu persatu, keempat pemuda yang sejak pertama kedatangannya telah mencantumkan namanya sebagai anggota Mars, sebuah gank berisi cowok cowok tersohor di sekolah.

"Aku memang menyukai Sasuke! Dan Aku tidak peduli siapa dia. Kalaupun ia memang terjerumus dalam kegelapan. Aku yang akan menyelamatkannya. Aku akan membawanya kembali padaku. Itu janjiku seumur Hidup!"

"Naruto kau—" si rambut merah menukas tapi segera diinterupsi Naruto.

"Kau yang paling mengerti aku Gaara. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti perasaanku ini!" tegas Naruto berhasil mengeluarkan Ninjanya. "Dan kalian juga! Jangan pernah menghalangiku, karena AKU TIDAK AKAN MENARIK KATA-KATAKU!" bersamaan dengan itu Naruto melesak, meninggalkan keempat pemuda yang hanya bisa menganga menatap kepergiannya.

"Ini tidak boleh terjadi!" Gaara menggumam.

"Tentu saja Gaara-_koi_, kita tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke menjerumuskan sepupumu!" celetuk Neji sambil merangkul Gaara.

"Jadi kita harus memisahkan Naruto dan Sasuke?" Sai menambahkan.

"Tentu saja," sahut pemuda berambut perak bernama Suigetsu.

"UNTUK MENYELAMATKAN NARUTO DAN MARS!"  
Keempat pemuda tersohor di sekolah itu menyeringai, menatap siluet berjemper orange yang menghilang bersama kepulan asap Ninjanya

.

.

.

.

Lelaki itu terpejam. Menyembunyikan mata kuning keemasan dengan garis vertikal ditengah. Bintang-bintang menari dalam dunianya yang memutih. Hanya sebentar saja, karena getaran di saku celana mengacaukan semuanya.

"Sasuke…" suara lelaki itu mendesis. Membangunkan pemuda yang bersandar di bahunya. Ia tersenyum, menatap lekat sepasang onyx si pemuda, "keluarkan dirimu…" katanya mengelus punggung pemuda diatas pangkuannya itu. Ia melenguh kecil saat pemuda tanpa sehelai pakaian itu beranjak, melepaskan persatuan tubuh antara keduanya.

Lelaki berambut hitam panjang itu merapikan tuxedo hitamnya sambil meraih ponsel canggih di saku celana.

"Halo Orocimaru-_sama_…." Suara di seberang terdengar terburu-buru.

"Ya, ada apa Kabuto?" jawab lelaki itu

"Rapat dengan dewan direksi ditunda setengah jam lagi, jadi an—"

"Terima kasih Kabuto…" lelaki itu menutup ponselnya sambil bernafas lega. Ia menyeringai, melirik pemuda yang tergolek lemah di samping. Persis seperti ular mengincar anak ayam. "Sasuke..." desisnya lagi-lagi membangunkan pemuda yang tak lain adalah Sasuke. "ternyata aku masih punya 30 menit untuk menyiapkan Rapat. Kurasa kau bisa membantuku membersihkan 'itu'!" ia mengerlingkan mata pada sesuatu yang berdiri menegang dipertengahan pinggang.

Sasuke menghela nafas, ia kemudian merendahkan badan untuk meraih kesejatian lelaki bernama Orocimaru itu. Di jilatnya cairan putih kental yang berceceran di kepala kesejatian itu.

"Aghhh...Sashh…uke…" Orocimaru memejamkan mata, merasa keenakan 'miliknya' dimanja Sasuke.

"Hmphh…" Sasuke menjilati batang kemaluan itu. "Masukan _Baby_….!" perintah Orocimaru mendesah. Sasuke segera melahap benda keras berwarna merah kecokelatan itu kedalam mulutnya. Memaju mundurkan kepala untuk memperdalam kuluman.

Orocimaru berkedap-kedip keenakan. Tangannya mengelus punggung Sasuke, turun kebawah meremas-remas pantat pemuda berkulit putih itu. Di selipkan jari tengahnya di belahan pantat itu, mencari lubang yang sudah 'dimasukinya' berkali-kali. Sasuke berjengit, merasakan lubangnya terkoyak tiga jari kurus dan berkuku tajam milik Orocimaru. Tanpa sengaja ia menggigit kejantanan pemilik Pabrik Formalin terbesar di Konoha itu.

"Jangan gigit _baby_…." erang Orocimaru mengeluh. Sasuke mengangguk sebagai permintaan maaf. Ia kembali melanjutkan 'pekerjaannya' yang terhenti sejenak. Sedikit kurang nyaman karena ulah tangan nakal Orocimaru.

Derit ponsel kembali bergetar. Orocimaru mendengus, meraih benda yang menggangu kesenangannya itu dengan tangan sebelah. "Ada apa lagi Kabuto?" katanya setengah mendesah.

"A-ano Orocimaru sama apa perlu saya kerumah anda untuk membantu menyiapkan data sa—"

"Rapat Pemegang Saham kan masih dua bulan lagi."

"Karena itulah Rapat kali ini ditunda. Seluruh dewan direksi memajukan—"

"Apa? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" Orocimaru terperanjat kaget, Dimatikan ponselnya setelah puas mengomeli asistennya. "_Baby_ lakukan cepat…" Ia menyusupkan tangannya di helaian hitam kebiruan Sasuke. Menekan kepala pemuda tampan itu untuk mempercepat kuluman. Jarinya juga semakin cepat menusuk rectum pemuda yang berusia setengah dari usianya.

"Ugh..." ronta Sasuke saat kejantanan Orocimaru menyentuh ujung tenggorokan sehingga membuatnya tersedak. Tapi Orocimaru tak peduli, ia terus menekan kepala Sasuke, jarinya berhasil menemukan titik yang dicarinya. Sasuke menggeliat liar namun ia tak punya pilihan selain menuruti Orocimaru.

Ia semakin mempercepat kuluman saat kejantanan Orocimaru semakin menegang. Orocimaru mengeluarkan jarinya. Lalu merogoh sesuatu di dalam celana yang ternyata beberapa lembar uang. Digulungnya uang itu lalu dimasukkan dalam lubang Sasuke.

"Aghhh..." Orocimaru melenguh panjang, menyemburkan hasratnya dalam mulut Sasuke. "Bersihkan _Baby_!" ujarnya memerintah.

Sasuke menjulurkan lidah untuk mengelap kepala kejantanan yang bergumpal cairan sperma Orocimaru. Di telannya cairan putih kental itu tanpa rasa jijik. Selesai!

Sasuke memburu nafas sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di jok sebelah. "Honormu kutransfer ke rekeningmu. Itu untuk naik taksi. Aku ada Rapat jadi tidak bisa mengantarmu!" kata Orocimaru sambil menutup rasleting celana dan merapikan diri.

Sasuke membuka mata, melirik sesuatu yang tidak menyamankan duduknya. Ia mencabut gulungan uang dalam lubang anusnya itu. Diraihnya seragam dan tas sekolah yang berserakan. Mengenakan seadanya dan segera turun dari mobil mewah 'serba guna' itu.

"_I miss_ you _Baby_…" kata Orocimaru sebelum menutup pintu mobil dan melesak meninggalkan Sasuke di pinggir jalan.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia berjalan tertatih-tatih akibat 'aktivitas' yang dilakukannya bersama Orocimaru di mobil. Hanya sebentar saja, karena sebuah taksi melintas dan membawanya pergi dari jalan sepi itu. Tak menyadari sepasang mata menangkap sosoknya dari kejauhan…

.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_…" ucap Sasuke membuka pintu. Tak ada jawaban dari lelaki bermata sepertinya yang biasa menyambutnya dengan senyum lembut. Sasuke berjalan ke ruang tengah. Ia mengurungkan niatnya mengobati dahaga ketika melihat seseorang terjungkal kursi rpda.

"_Aniiki_!" seru Sasuke berlari menolong orang itu. Didudukannya lelaki berambut hitam panjang yang diikat di tengkuk itu di kursi roda.

"_Aniiki_, aku kan sudah bilang! Tidak usah melakukan pekerjaan ini. Biar aku yang melakukannya…" Sasuke berujar lembut, memasukan baju-baju yang berserakan ke dalam keranjang baju kotor.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke, hanya mencuci. Aku bisa kok," lelaki itu berusaha meraih keranjang baju tapi ia kembali terjungkal. Ia akhirnya menghela nafas, menatap sepasang onyx si adik yang mendudukan dirinya lagi di kursi roda yang jadi singgasananya sejak setengah tahun lalu.  
"Maafkan aku Sasuke…"

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, menatap Sang kakak yang sangat di sayanginya. "Aku tidak akan memaafkan, kalau _aniiki_ tidak mau istirahat!" Sang kakak akhirnya mengangguk. Sasuke tersenyum dan segera mendorong kursi roda Sang kakak untuk membawanya ke tempat peristirahatan.

.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat, memandang tumpukan baju-baju kotor yang menggunung. Ia kemudian meraih ponselnya di saku celana. Jemari lentiknya mencari beberapa nomor di buku telepon.

"Selamat siang, Faster Shop dengan Anko Mitarashi ada yang bisa saya bantu?" terdengar suara lembut saat Sasuke mendial nomor yang ia temukan di buku telepon.

"Aku beli mesin cuci. Bisa diproses sekarang?" kata Sasuke _to the point_. Terdengar seruan kegembiraan dari seberang, "Tentu saja tuan, bisa sebutkan nama dan alamat rumah anda?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, jalan—"

"Apa? Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya suara di seberang tak percaya. Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Maaf kami tidak menerima pesanan untuk 'Rumah Bordir'. Bisa ikut terkena kenistaan nanti!"

**KLEK**

Sambungan terputus. Sasuke mengepalkan tangan. Siapa yang terima, di perlakukan seperti itu. Padahal ia hanya pembeli. Dan bukankah pembeli adalah raja? Tapi kenapa pelayan itu memperlakukannya seolah-olah ia adalah pencuri yang akan mengambil barang dagangan di tokonya?

Sungguh terhina rasanya! Kembali Sasuke menghel a nafas berat. Tak ada niat menelpon Manager Toko untuk sekedar mengkomplain pelayan yang menyinggung perasaanya itu. Yeah, karena sesungguhnya pekerjaannya lebih 'hina' dari seorang pencuri dan tentu saja tidak lebih tinggi dari pelayan itu.

Sasuke lalu mendial kontak yang ia cari di ponselnya sendiri. Agak lama mendengar nada sambung di seberang.

"Tante Tsunade, aku mau beli mesin cuci. Tapi tidak ada yang mau melayaniku. Aku butuh sekarang, kau bisa membelikan untukku?"

"Kau Sasuke?"  
Suara berat laki-laki diseberang membuat Sasuke menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, "Brondong yang menggoda isteriku itu kan? Dasar bocah! Tidak tahu malu…bla….bla…"

Sasuke segera mematikan ponselnya. Tak ingin mendengar cercaan yang sebenarnya tak sekali dua kali ia dengar. Meski demikian ia tak menyerah, dicarinya lagi kontak nomor di ponselnya. Agak lama menunggu nada sambung kereta api.

"Halo om—" belum sempat Sasuke berbicara suara di seberang sudah menginterupsi, "_Baby_, aku masih Rapat. Nanti saja ku telepon. _I miss you_…"

**KLEK**

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Kali ini Ia menyerah. Ditaruhnya ponsel mahal itu dan segera mengerjakan cuciannya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Ia meraihnya dan tersenyum melihat nama Jiraiya berkedap-kedip di layar ponsel.

"Halo _sweety_…." suara laki-laki diseberang terdengar menggoda. Sasuke memutar bola mata, "Halo om…" balasnya dengan suara di buat selembut mungkin.

"_Sweety _kau tadi kemana pulang sekolah? _I always waiting for you. I miss your body to fuckin_g…"

Sasuke tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan seseorang yang tak lain adalah Kepala Sekolahnya. Yeah, memang tak ada lagi yang dirindukan darinya selain _Your Body to fucking._

"Aku ada urusan om…"

Tawa renyah menggelegar di seberang, "Karirmu semakin menanjak saja ya! Aku harap kau tidak lupa _Private Service_ untukku. Kau tahu kan, tidak mudah menyimpan 'Sampah dalam Rumah'?"

Sasuke menggigit bibir. Ucapan itu sungguh menyakitkan. Meski demikian tak ada air mata. Air matanya telah habis saat memohon orang-orang diatasnya agar lebih lembut memperlakukannya.

Tapi sekali lagi tak ada orang yang peduli pada 'Sampah'. Dan tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke selain pasrah. Demikian juga dengan perkataan. Ah, Sasuke sudah biasa mendengar kata-kata kasar ditujukan padanya. Lagipula, memang benar. Tak mudah menyimpan Sampah dalam Rumah. Tak mudah mempertahankan dirinya di sekolah, di antara orang-orang terhormat.

"Maaf..." Kata Sasuke menanggapi. Kembali suara tawa menggelegar, "Tidak apa-apa, besok malam isteriku keluar kota, kau tidur dirumahku ya?"

Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibir, "Baiklah. Ne, boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

Suara tawa di seberang terhenti, "Tentu saja _sweety_. Kau mau minta apa?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku ingin mesin cuci sekarang…" katanya manja. Ia tahu, cukup dengan bersuara menggoda, bisa membangunkan 'adik kecil' Jiraiya yang hobi jingkrak-jingkrak. Kalau sudah begitu, Taj Mahal pun akan dibuatkan kalau Sasuke menginginkan.

"Tidak usah khawatir _sweety_, sekarang juga kuantarkan ke rumahmu!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Yeah begitulah pekerjaannya, merogoh segala 'sesuatu dibalik celana orang-orang'. Sesuatu yang saling memuaskan satu sama lain.

"Kudengar, temanmu Kiba mengadakan Pesta ya? "

**GLEK**

Sasuke tercekat mendengar pertanyaan itu. PESTA? Darahnya selalu naik setiap kali mendengar kata itu.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikut _Sweety_. Ayah Kiba si Inuzuka itu genit sekali, bla….bla…" cerocos jiraiya masuk telinga kanan Sasuke keluar telinga kirinya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi ke pesta itu. Aku benci PESTA!" lantang Sasuke menandas. Dimatikannya ponselnya seketika. Dan selanjutnya ponsel itu siap di cuci.

**BLAAM**

Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya keras. Di hempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang sempit, tempat tidurnya. Matanya memandang langit-langit, tangannya menggenggam gelegak emosi yang tertahan, "AKU BENCI PESTA!"

**FLASHBACK ON…**

"Hey kau pasti Itachi kan? Vampire prince maukah kau berdansa denganku?" tawar perempuan bertopeng kepada seseorang di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus, melirik kakaknya di balik topengnya. Saat ini ia memang sedang kesal lantaran dipaksa ikut menghadiri pesta kostum bertopeng yang diadakan Geng kakaknya, Akatsuki. Sasuke memang benci keramaian. Apalagi Sang kakak tadi dengan sengaja mendandaninya ala Drakula yang mengerikan. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri menjadi Pangeran Vampire yang tampan.

Tak perlu melepas topeng, Sasuke tahu perempuan yang menawari kakaknya berdansa itu. Yeah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Konan yang selalu mengejar-ngejar Sang kakak.

"Maaf Marry Jane, aku sedang menjaga Drakula yang mengamuk," ujar Itachi menolak tawaran perempuan yang berkostum ala Kekasih Spiderman itu. Tentu saja bibir Sasuke langsung maju beberapa senti.

"Aku mau pulang…." tukasnya, melepas gigi Drakulanya dan tak sengaja lemparannya ditangkap mulut Marry Jane.

Itachi terkikik pelan, "Tuh kan, dia kalau mengamuk mengerikan sekali," tandasnya sambil menahan tawa agar tidak mengobarkan api hitam yang sudah menyala-nyala di belakang Marry Jane alias Konan. "Eh, pangeranmu datang Marry Jane…" ujar Itachi, menunjuk Spiderman berpiercing alias Pein, Sang leader Akatsuki.

"_Oh, Marry Jane, I'm coming. Let's get the dance floor, My Hunny Bunny Sweety_…" kata Sang Spiderman berlutut di bawah Marry Jane.

Dalam kegemerlapan suasana pesta, dapat dibayangkan bagaimana ekspresi kejengahan Konan. Tapi tak ada pilihan selain menerima ajakan romantis plus dramatis itu. Yeah daripada digigit Drakula.

"_Otouto-chan_, kau mau kemana?" Itachi meraih tangan Sasuke yang beranjak pergi

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

"Baiklah Tuan Drakula…"

"_Aniiki_!" seru Sasuke geram. Itachi tersenyum kecil, memandang sang adik yang sungguh menggemaskan di matanya.

"Sasuke, kumohon mengertilah aku. Aku tidak tega meninggalkanmu sendiri di rumah. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa mengabaikan _Anniversary_ _Party_ Akatsuki ini. Aku menyayangimu dan aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu," kata Itachi menatap Sang adik lembut. Sejak kecelakaan maut yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya. Ia memang menjadi kakak sekaligus orang tua bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, ia akhirnya menganggukkan kepala.

"Itachi…?" sapa seseorang sedikit ragu-ragu menghampiri Itachi dan Sasuke. Seperti halnya Konan, Sasuke pun dapat menebak siapa orang itu. Dilihatnya Sang kakak yang senyum-senyum tidak jelas memandang orang yang berkostum Cleopatra itu. Yeah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Deidara, lelaki berparas cantik yang di gilai Sang kakak. Dan rupanya malam ini ia cukup menikmati perannya sebagai isteri Julius Caesar. Akankah Sang Pangeran Vampire mampu merebut Cleodara dari Sang Julius CaeSasori yang belum kelihatan batang hidungnya malam ini?

"Sudah pergi sana…" Sasuke mendorong punggung Itachi.

"Tapi kau—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa!"

"Tapi kau—"

"Aku tidak akan pergi!"

Itachi tersenyum cerah. Ditepuknya punggung Sang adik lalu berbisik di telinganya, "Terima kasih tuan Drakula, semoga kau menemukan pasanganmu malam ini…" katanya terkikik namun segera terdiam oleh _deathglare_ Sasuke.

Sasuke meninggalkan bangku bar untuk menghindari kemungkinan sakit perut saat Sang Pangeran Vampire melancarkan rayuan pada Cleopatra.

Sasuke berjalan ke beranda untuk menghindari gemuruh pesta. Ia menopangkan kedua tangannya di besi pemagar. Matanya memandang kelip-kelip lampu dibawah. Pesta itu memang berada di lantai dua markas Akatsuki tepatnya di ruang tengah.

Angin berhembus, mengibarkan jubah Drakula Sasuke. Dinginnya meresap hingga ke tulang sumsum. Sasuke menengadah, membandingkan kelip lampu di bawah dengan kelip bintang dilangit.

"Pesta ini seperti neraka bagimu?"

Sasuke tercekat, mendengar suara lelaki yang berdesis di telinga. Sepasang onyxnya memicing, menangkap kedua tangan yang mendekap perutnya. Ia memutar leher kesamping, tampak seraut wajah bertopeng begitu dekat di depan mata, "Bagaimana kalau aku membawamu ke surga?"

"Akh…." Sasuke menggernyit, baru saja ia terhempas di lantai keramik yang dingin. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, butiran bening menyembul dari pori-pori kulit.

Sasuke menyeret tubuhnya kebelakang, menghindari seseorang berjubah hitam yang merundukkan badan untuk merayapinya, "Si-siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke terbata-bata.

"Blackjack!" jawab lelaki misterius itu, "Blackjack yang memburu Drakula…" bersamaan dengan itu ia menubruk Sasuke. Menidurkan Sasuke dengan dirinya menindih diatas.

"Le-lepaskan! Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Sasuke panik. Ia memiringkan wajahnya kekiri dan kekanan untuk menghindar Blackjack yang memburu bibirnya. "Membawamu ke surga…"

"Tida…mmphh..." Sasuke tak bisa lagi mengelak. Blackjack menangkap bibirnya dan melumatnya dengan ganas. Kedua bagian bibir Sasuke terbelah lidah Blackjack. Lelaki misterius itu menghisap bibir bawah Sasuke sambil menggesek-gesek tubuhnya.

Sasuke berusaha meronta, namun tubuhnya bertolak belakang. Ia seakan menginginkan sentuhan ini. Perlahan sesuatu yang bergesekan di bawah sana mulai mengeras. Sasuke memejamkan mata erat, menolak memandang seseorang yang memperlakukannya rendah seperti ini.

"Enghhh..." hisapan bibir itu semakin dalam dan menuntut. Jika saja cahaya di beranda itu terang, pasti dapat terlihat bibir mungil Sasuke semakin memerah seperti buah tomat kesukaannya. Blackjack menjulurkan lidahnya, meminta Sasuke untuk membuka mulut. Sasuke tidak punya pilihan,ia membuka mulut perlahan dan langsung diterobos lidah Blackjack. Benda kenyal dan basah itu menyapu rongga mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke menangis tertahan. Sungguh terhina rasanya diperlakukan seperti ini oleh orang tak dikenal. Tapi apa daya, kekuatan lelaki diatasnya memang lebih besar. Lagipula tubuhnya seolah menikmati perlakuan tak senonoh ini.

"Ughhh…" tubuh Sasuke melemas karena kehabisan nafas. Blackjack akhirnya melepaskan kuncian mulutnya. Sasuke terengah-engah sambil memandang lemah si Blackjack yang menyeringai puas.

"Ti-tidak..." Lirih Sasuke saat Blackjack menarik jubah drakulanya. Tapi sia-sia karena Blackjack telah berhasil mengenyahkan jubah itu. Kini terpampanglah tubuh bagian atas Sasuke yang nampak putih halus diterpa cahaya Dewi malam. Blackjack memandang lapar, ia segera menarik celana Sasuke untuk melihat kejutan apa lagi yang akan dilihat.

Sasuke menggigit bibir, merasakan dirinya telah polos. Tanpa buang-buang waktu Blackjack merendahkan badan untuk menyerang Sasuke. ia menjilati bulatan merah di dada Sasuke penuh nafsu, "Emphh..." Blackjack menjulurkan lidahnya keluar masuk untuk menumbuk tonjolan kecil ditengah bulatan merah itu.

"Aghhh…" desah Sasuke menggeliat. Tanpa disadari tangannya mendorong kepala Blackjack yang tertutup jubah untuk memperdalam hisapan. Tangan sebelah Blackjack meremas-remas dua bola kembar Sasuke di bawah sana.

"Ahhh…" Sasuke semakin larut dalam permainan panas itu. Blackjack mengalihkan serangannya di _nipple_ sebelah. Menghisap-hisapnya seperti binatang menyusu induknya. "Hmphh…"

Blackjack menghujani tubuh Sasuke dengan ciuman, jilatan, hisapan, kuluman. Meninggalkan _kissmark _sebanyak-banyaknya di tubuh sehalus porselen itu. Serangan Blacjack sampai di perut. Tangannya terentang, satu memilin nipple Sasuke. Dan satu lagi mengocok kesejatian pemuda itu.

"Aghhh…ahhh..." Sasuke mendesah hebat menerima sentuhan di beberapa titik sensitifnya. Permainan Blacjack benar-benar memabukkan. Menjauhkannya sejenak dari rasionalitas.

Blackjack menyeringai puas, "Sebentar lagi kita akan terbang ke surga…" Diciumnya kepala kesejatian yang ia pegang. Tanpa ragu-ragu ia kemudian melahap kebanggaan Sasuke itu. Tubuh Sasuke menggelinjang, merasa keenakan 'miliknya' tersembunyi di dalam 'lorong' Blackjack yang lembab dan hangat.

Desahan-desahan lembut mengalir dari bibir Sasuke yang meneteskan saliva. Dinginnya malam maupun lantai keramik tempatnya merebah tak mengurangi kenikmatan permainan panas itu. Blackjack menaik turunkan kepala untuk mengulum kesejatian Sasuke. Tangan sebelah yang sudah puas meremas dua bola kembar lalu turun kebawah. Ditusuknya lubang rektum Sasuke dengan jari tengah.

"Akhhh…." Pekik Sasuke tertahan. Tubuhnya melengkung keatas merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran benda asing yang baru pertama ini memasuki tubuhnya. Blackjack menambahkan dua jari dan sukses membuat Sasuke mengerang kesakitan, "Hentikan…" pinta Sasuke memohon.

Blackjack melepaskan kulumannya sejenak, "Tenang saja _Princess Of Dracula_, nanti juga enakan kok…." kata Blackjack enteng sambil terus menggerakkan ketiga jarinya dalam lubang sempit yang belum terjamah siapapun.

"Sakit...hentikan..." Sasuke mengeluh, tapi tak ditanggapi Blackjack.

Lelaki misterius itu melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Ia mempercepat kuluman saat kesejatian Sasuke semakin menegang. Penjelajahan jarinya akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Ditemukannya sebuah titik jauh didalam tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeliat, hasratnya seakan meledak-ledak saat titik prostatnya di sentuh berkali-kali. "Ahhh…" lenguhan panjang mendengung dari mulutnya. Akhirnya terbebas juga!

Blackjack menjilati cairan putih kental yang menyembul dari kepala kesejatian Sasuke. ia kemudian menelannya tanpa rasa jijik.

"Nah, sekarang saatnya kita pergi ke Surga sama-sama…" Blackjack beranjak mengangat kedua kaki Sasuke dan ditumpukan di bahunya. Dicarinya sesuatu yang menegang dibalik jubah hitamnya. Ia menyeringai memandang Sasuke yang sudah terperangkap jala kenikmatan. Diarahkan sesuatu yang ternyata zakar adamnya itu kedalam rektum Sasuke.

"Akh hentikan…." Sasuke mengerang kesakitan menerima benda asing yang jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Bulir-bulir bening senantiasa mengalir dari sudut matanya yang masih bertopeng.

"Akh sempit sekali..." Blackjack kesulitan menembus lubang Sasuke. Baru kepala kemaluannya yang masuk, ia menghentakan sekali lagi.

"Tidaaakk..." Suara-suara Sasuke semakin menggairahkan Blackjack. Separuh kesejatiannya berhasil menyinggahi tubuh pemuda tampan itu. Blackjack mendorong pinggulnya lagi sekuat tenaga.

Sasuke memekik. Kesejatian Blackjack kini tertanam sepenuhnya. Blackjack mendiamkannya di dalam, meresapi sejenak sensasi nikmat saat miliknya terjepit erat dinding tubuh Sasuke.

"Ughhh nikmat sekali…" Ucap Blackjack setengah mendesah. "Kau sudah siap mendaki surga lagi?" tambahnya sambil menarik keluar kesejatiannya, menyisakan kepalanya saja didalam.

Sasuke hanya menangis tertahan. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, panas menyelimuti dirinya. Dan sakit di tubuh bagian bawah seakan melumpuhkan pergerakaan.

Blackjack meremas-remas kedua pantat Sasuke. Diliriknya sekilas pemuda itu lalu menghentakkan kesejatiannya kedalam sekuat tenaga. "Akhhh…tidaaakk..." Sasuke menjerit kesakitan, di antara lagu bahagia yang bergemuruh di Ruang pesta.

Blackjack memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dalam tempo perlahan.

"Sahhh…kithh…" keluh Sasuke tapi lagi-lagi tak dipedulikan Blackjack. Ia melesakkan kesejatiannya semakin cepat. "Berakit-rakit kehulu _Princess_…" desah Blackjack menghibur. Tangannya meraih kesejatian Sasuke. "Baru berenang-renang ketepian…" tambahnya sambil mengocok kesejatian mungil dalam genggamannya.

"Aghhh…ahhhh…" Sasuke mendesah tak karuan. Antara sakit dan nikmat, bersama-sama menyerang dirinya.

Tusukan Blackjack semakin dalam dan cepat. Penjelajahan dirinya di 'lorong goa' Sasuke kembali membuahkan hasil.

"Aaahhh..." desah Sasuke lembut. Perlahan kenikmatan menyapa, saat kesejatiaan Blackjack menghantam titik kenikmatannya berkali-kali. Belum lagi tangan lelaki _The Raper_ itu yang mengocok miliknya.

"Aghhh…" Blackjack mendesah tertahan, merasa nikmat tiada tara saat dinding tubuh Sasuke semakn menjepit erat. Sasuke tak kuasa lagi menahan hasratnya yang meletup-letup. Dunia putih bertabur gelembung-gelembung kecil nan indah, menyambut di depan mata. Namun, ada sesuatu menahannya meraih semua itu

"Singkirkan..." Sasuke meracau tak jelas. Blackjack tersenyum sambil terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Kesejatian yang di genggamnya semakin menegang. Ia menutupi lubang kecil di kepala kesejatian itu dengan jari telunjuk, "Katakan dulu siapa namamu…" kata Blackjack santai, tak peduli kesakitan Sasuke.

"Ahhh...Sas...uke..." jawab Sasuke diantara sisa-sisa kekuatannya.

"Siapa?" tanya Blackjack tertawa iblis melihat penderitaan pemuda di bawahnya.

"Sasuke…."

Blackjack tersenyum puas, "Ah Sasuke ya? Cocok sekali dengan peranmu. Baiklah bersabarlah menungguku Sasuke…Oughhhh…My Princess…" desah Blackjack masih terus melesakkan miliknya kedalam.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, tak tahan lagi menerima desakan di dalam tubuhnya. "Aghhh…Sasuke...Sasuke..."Blackjack terus menyebut nama Sasuke dalam desahannya. Kesejatiannya semakin menegang dan terjepit erat.

"Aaahhh..." Lenguhan panjang bersenandung dari keduanya saat terbebas dari hasrat yang membelenggu. Blackjack menghangatkan tubuh Sasuke dengan cairan hasratnya. Sedangkan Sasuke menyemburkan diperut. Yeah mereka pergi ke surga sama-sama.

"Terima kasih Sasuke…" Blackjack menarik keluar miliknya. Merendahkan tubuh untuk mengecup bibir Sasuke sekilas. Sasuke membuka mata sejenak. Kedua wajah itu saling berpandangan, menyelami apa yang tersirat di balik topeng masing-masing. Kedua tubuh itu saling bersentuhan, mengadu degupan jantung yang terbungkus tulang dada.

Sasuke mencium aroma maskulin dari tubuh Si Blackjack. Onyxnya menatap lekat sepasang mata Si Blackjack . Ia tidak tahu seperti apa keindahan mata itu. Ia bahkan tidak peduli Si Blackjack itu punya mata atau tidak. Yang jelas, kini Blackjack telah menceburkannya dalam lautan pesona.

Blackjack tersenyum, "_My Princess_…." Katanya mengecup lagi bibir mungil Sasuke.

Sasuke menganga, menatap Blackjack yang beranjak dari tubuhnya. Siluet hitam itu memandang Sasuke sejenak lalu membalikkan badan. Melangkahkan kaki dan menghilang bersama kibaran jubah hitamnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat, melepas kepergian seseorang yang baru saja memasuki dirinya dan…

Hatinya?

Sungguh Sasuke merasa sakit sekali. Karena kebencian terhadap perlakuan Si Blackjack _The Raper_ yang menjajah tubuhnya seenak perut atau kehilangan Si Blackjack _The Prince_ yang baru saja menjadikannya _Princess _sekaligus memanjanya?

Entahlah…

Sasuke tercekat, siapapun Blackjack ia akan tetap menghilang. Dan yang harus dilakukan Sasuke adalah melupakan Si Blackjack, _The Raper_ maupun _The Prince_ itu. Tapi sanggupkah Sasuke melakukannya?

Perlahan Sasuke mengutuk Pesta yang menjebloskannya dalam siksaan batin. Antara kebencian dan…ah…masih terlalu pagi mengatakan Cinta…

Tapi….

Ia merasa kosong saat Blackjack mengeluarkan dirinya. Ia tidak ingin ditinggalkan begitu saja setelah apa yang dilakukan Blackjack padanya. Perasaan apa ini?

"Akhhh…" Sasuke mengerang saat mendudukkan diri. Sakit di tubuh bagian bawahnya menyulitkan pergerakan. Sasuke menggigit bibir, tangannya mencengkeram pinggang. Ia beranjak berdiri, "Akhhh…." Tapi terjatuh lagi….

Sasuke memeluk kedua kakinya yang ditekuk. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya. Menyesali kelemahannya yang tidak bisa mencegah hal buruk ini terjadi. Perlahan Sasuke mendongak, matanya berkilat memandang ke depan.

"Aku benci… AKU BENCI PESTAAA…" Sasuke berteriak sendiri, menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Ia memungut pakaiannya dan mengenakan seadanya. Kebenciannya pada pesta menguatkan dirinya untuk berdiri. Meninggalkan pesta Neraka…dan Surga…

Alunan musik berganti _Slow_. Meliuk-liukan tubuh semua orang yang berbaur di ruang tengah Markas Akatsuki. Mata hitam kelam itu terus menatap lurus sepasang mata biru seindah langit. Senyum manis terlukis di bibir keduanya. Semburat merah dapat dipastikan meronai wajah keduanya, jika saja tidak tertutup topeng. Perlahan keduanya memiringkan wajah, mendekatkan bibir masing-masing.

Kelopak mata itu menutup perlahan, menyembunyikan kilau bebatuan onyx di dalamnya. Tapi seseorang yang berjalan terseok-seok keluar pintu mengurungkan niatnya. "Sasuke…" serunya melepas kuncian pergerakan seseorang dihadapannya. Ia segera berlari mengejar orang itu, menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di benak orang yang ditinggalkan, "Itachi…."

Aksi saling mengejar pun terjadi. Drakula dikejar Vampire dan Vampire dikejar Cleopatra.

"Sasuke kau kenapa?" tanya si Vampir alias itachi. Ia menatap bingung pada Drakula alias Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam. Itachi lalu meneliti keadaan Sasuke yang berantakan, "Kau darimana? Apa yang terjadi? Kenap…aghhh…" Itachi terdorong kebelakang.

"Semua ini gara-gara _aniiki_! Aku benci PESTA, aku benci _aniiki_!" lantang Sasuke tak hanya membuat Itachi menganga lebar tapi juga mencengangkan Cleopatra alias Deidara yang berdiri tak jauh dibelakang Itachi.

Itachi menganga tak percaya. Hatinya seperti tercabik-cabik mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Lebih menyakitkan daripada tusukan pedang Julius CaeSasori jika ketahuan mengajak Cleodaranya berdansa. Lebih menyakitkan juga daripada gigitan Drakula yang mengamuk. Sangat menyakitkan bagi Seorang kakak yang dibenci adik tersayangnya.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku kalau—" Itachi berusaha menahan tapi Sasuke mendorongnya hingga terjatuh. "Sasukeee…"

Sasuke kembali berlari. Menuruni tangga dengan tertatih-tatih. Itachi yang melihatnya segera bangkit dibantu Deidara. Ia pun berlari mengejar Sasuke diikuti Deidara di belakangnya, "Sasuke kau mau kemana?" teriak Itachi melihat Sasuke yang sudah keluar Markas dan menyebrangi jalan. Ia segera menyusul tanpa melihat situasi dan kondisi.

Seorang pengendara roda dua melajukan motorsportnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Itachi menoleh sejenak sebelum silau lampu motor itu benar-benar menghitamkan pandangannya…

BRAKKKK

"Itachiiiii…."

Seruan lantang itu menghentikan Sasuke. ia memutar badan. Dan demi _Kami-sama_ ia ingin buta saat itu juga. Ia tidak ingin melihat pemandangan miris yang menghancurkan hati. Sang kakak tergilas roda motor dengan indahnya.

"_Aniikiiiii_….."

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Arghh….." Sasuke berteriak meluapkan emosi. Butiran bening mengalir dari sudut mata. Mendengar PESTA rasanya seperti mendengar alunan melody kematian. Mengurai kembali kenangan yang sudah tersimpul mati. Yeah PESTA yang membuat dirinya seperti ini. Terjerumus kegelapan, hidup memalukan, menanggung kebencian dari semua orang.

Menjadi pelacur bukan jalan hidupnya. Banyak pekerjaan yang sebenarnya bisa dilakukan. Tapi kehidupan tak memberi banyak pilihan untuk Sasuke.

Akatsuki memang membantu saat Sang kakak mengalami kepahitan terbesar dalam hidup. Tapi selanjutnya, tentu Sasuke maupun Itachi tak ingin bergantung pada Akatsuki. Karena pada dasarnya Akatsuki adalah kumpulan orang-orang terbuang atau membuang diri dari keluarga.

TIDAK BERGUNA! Itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke melihat Sang kakak lumpuh dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Begitu juga saat Danzo mengusirnya karena tidak bisa membayar sewa rumah. Sasuke hanya bisa menangis tertahan melihat Sang kakak mengemis di kaki Si tua Bangka itu.

Suatu hari Sasuke bertemu perempuan yang membuatnya berguna. Ia ditawari bekerja di hotel ternama. Tanpa ba bi bu Sasuke segera menandatangani Surat Kontrak yang diajukan perempuan itu. Dan Surat itulah yang menentukan jalan hidupnya sekarang….

Sasuke memejamkan mata. ia sudah lelah…

Lelah memikirkan dunia yang begitu kejam padanya…

.

Sasuke mengerjap perlahan. Ia terperanjat bangun saat melihat jarum jam bertengger manis menunjuk angka 7. ia segera bergegas ke luar kamar. Diambilnya beberapa bawang merah di dapur lalu melesak ke kamar mandi.

Sasuke melepas pakaiannya, memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tubuh putih mulusnya dipenuhi _kissmark_ hasil karya Orocimaru tadi siang. Sasuke menghela nafas, dikupasnya bawang merah dengan tangannya lalu digosokkan ke tubuhnya.

"Akhh..." Sasuke menggigit bibir, menahan panas dari bawang merah yang digosokkan ketubuhnya. Seorang pelacur harus menghilangkan _kissmark _hasil karya pelanggan sebelumnya agar tubuhnya 'siap dipakai' pelanggan selanjutnya.

"Akhh..." Sasuke merosot jatuh, menahan perih dari gosokan bawang itu. Tapi ia tetap menggosoknya, menyamarkan bekas bibir brutal itu. Menurut Sang Manager, ada konglomerat yang menyewanya malam ini. Ia tidak boleh mengecewakan pelanggan. Karena kalau itu terjadi, Sang Manager akan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Dan yang paling Sasuke takutkan adalah dilaporkan Sang kakak.

Sasuke menutupi pekerjaan maksiat ini. Ia tidak ingin membuat Sang kakak bersedih, cukup ia yang menanggung kesakitan dan kebencian ini sendiri…

Sasuke membuka mata, diliriknya bulatan merah di dadanya yang semakin melebar karena kissmark. Digosoknya bekas-bekas itu hingga ke tonjolan kecil, "Akhh...shhh…." Sasuke menggigit bibir. Panas membakar kulit, perih menggeranyangi sekujur tubuh.

Sasuke mengulangi gosokannya di bagian lain. Ia menatap kesejatiannya sekilas. Bagian itu pun tak luput dari kebrutalan nafsu. Helaan nafas panjang kembali menderu. Di kupasnya lagi beberapa bawang.

"Ukhhh…." isak lirih meluncur dari bibirnya saat menggosokkan bawang itu pada kulit kesejatiannya. Tapi ia tahu, kesakitan ini belum seberapa jika dibandingkan kesakitan yang akan diterimanya saat melayani pelanggan. Sasuke tidak lupa bagaimana mereka menjajah tubuhnya. Memperbudak seperti binatang. Menyakiti jika tak menurut. Tertawa di atas penderitaannya.

"Akhhh..." Panas semakin menjalar di tubuh Sasuke. Batang kemaluannya memerah dan sedikit melepuh. Segera, Sasuke meraih _shower_ dan mengguyurkan ketubuhnya.

Air segar mengembalikan pikirannya yang berkecamuk setelah mengingat PESTA. Ah, ngomong-ngomong pesta, Sasuke teringat Naruto yang mengajaknya ke pesta siang tadi. Tak dipungkiri, kegigihan pemuda itu mengejarnya telah melambungkan perasaannya. Tapi bukan berarti hatinya dapat terambil begitu saja. Karena hati itu telah menjadi milik seseorang. Seseorang yang pertama kali memasuki tubuhnya. Lalu pergi begitu saja dengan membawa hati. Meninggalkan kerinduan yang tak kan pernah terobati. BLACKJACK!

.

"Sedang terburu-buru?" suara lembut mengalihkan Sasuke yang berkutat di depan rak sepatu. Dilihatnya Sang kakak mendorong kursi roda, mendekatinya.

"Iya, banyak pengunjung café hari ini…" Sasuke tersenyum lalu meneruskan aktivitasnya, memilih sepatu.

"Kalau terburu-buru kenapa tidak langsung pakai seragam kerja?" pertanyaan itu menohok Sasuke. ia memutar lehar, mengikuti pandangan Sang kakak yang mengarah pada penampilannya. Celana super ketat, kemeja dengan tiga kancing teratasnya dibuka, wangi parfum yang menggoda birahi. Sungguh penampilan aneh untuk seorang pelayan café. Setidaknya itulah yang ada di otak Itachi melihat penampilan Sang adik yang katanya bekerja di Café.

"Oh, Managerku sangat baik. Dia selalu memaklumi keterlambatan pegawainya," kata Sasuke berkilah, ia segera berpamitan untuk menghindari panah onyx Sang kakak yang terasa menghujam hati. "_Aniiki_, jaga diri baik-baik ya! Aku berangkat dulu…"

Itachi memandang Sasuke yang berlalu. Tangannya terangkat untuk memijat kening, perlahan ia menyembunyikan sepasang onyxnya, "Aku tidak berguna, maafkan aku Sasuke…"

.

.

**PLAKKK**

Sebuah tamparan keras menyambut Sasuke saat tiba di hotel. Perempuan berambut _soft pink_ menatapnya geram.

"Dasar pelacur! Tubuhmu sudah ditunggu pelangganku!" perempuan itu menjambak rambut Sasuke yang mencuat kebelakang. Perlakuan yang sebenarnya tidak pantas untuk seorang perempuan kepada lelaki. Tapi Sasuke membiarkan saja perempuan itu melakukan semaunya.

"Kemana tadi hah? Kenapa nomermu tidak bisa dihubungi?" mata emerald perempuan itu berkilat menatap Sasuke, "Apa kau mau aku menjemputmu di rumah—"

"Katakan saja dimana aku harus menemui klienmu!" potong Sasuke datar. Kepalanya terantuk kebawah saat perempuan seksi itu melepas cengkeremannya dengan kasar, "Kamar 237!"

Sasuke menghela nafas dan berlalu meninggalkan lobi hotel. Sedikit menggernyit oleh tendangan kaki Managernya itu di pantatnya.

**CKLEK**

"Maaf tuan saya terlambat…" Kata Sasuke setelah membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam.

"Hn." jawab seseorang yang duduk di sofa kamar 237 itu.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. Ia segera duduk di ranjang, kedua tangannya kebelakang untuk menyangga tubuh. Satu Kakinya ditumpukan di kaki yang satu. Diketukkan kaki yang berpijak di lantai, mengisyaratkan Sang klien agar tidak mengulur-ulur waktu.

Tampaknya isyarat itu direspon baik. Terbukti dari beranjaknya Sang klien dari sofa. Sasuke terperanjat kaget saat keremangan cahaya di kamar sedikit menerangi kliennya yang berjalan mendekat

Sasuke beranjak bangun, ia menatap tak percaya pada sepasang Blue Safir di hadapannya.

"Dobe?"

"Hey Teme…"

**To Be Continue…..**

.

.

Nah, udah bersambung kan sinetronnya? Sekarang saatnya Kuis XDDD  
Pertanyaan: Siapa Si Blackjack itu?  
Ketik REG spasi JAWABAN Kirim ke REVIEW! :P

Berhadiah loh, Juara 3 dapet pedang Kusanagi Sasuke, juara 2 dapet Tulang Susano'onya , juara pertama dapet Jatah Ngerape dia sepuasnya, hahaha…*ditusuk kusanagi dan digebukin tulang Susano'o ama Sasuke*

Sasuke: Heh, Kiss Chan My Baka Imouto! bilang aja elo bingung nentuin Si Blackjack itu! iya kan? Dasar author geblek! Tapi ngomong-ngomong siapa sih Si Blackjack itu? *GUBRAK*

Kiss Chan: Aduh, _aniiki_ tuh cerewet amat sih….*ditubruk(?) Naruto*

Naruto: Kiss Chaaannn, siapa sih yang Ngerape My Sasuke? Biar gue cincang dia, gue iris-iris, gue goreng, ihhh gemes gue booo…*maho mode: on*

Kiss Chan: Maka dari itu gue ngadain Sayembara buat nangkep Si Blackjack! Nah, kata papi Masashi Kishimoto, bang Naru kan bisa mengubah hati seseorang. Sekarang suruh Readers gih, supaya hatinya berubah. Dari yang niatnya baca doang jadi Ngereview!

Naruto: Oke deh, tapi ada syaratnya. Chap depan gue dapat jatah Ngerape My SasuTeme ya!

Sasuke: Narutoooo….CHIDORIIIII…..

Naruto: Sasukeee….RASENGAAANN….

Kiss Chan: Aduh NaruSasu kok jadi berantem sih, ya udah deh! Readers Review aja ya! kalau mau iseng-iseng ikutan Kuis ya silahkan XDDD…..


	2. Chapter 2

Hai I'm coming ^o^  
Akhirnya UN selesai. Tapi masih banyak Ujian yang lain. Jadi maaf ya kalau apdetnya lama *biasanya juga lemot =='*

Terima kasih Untuk kawan-kawan yang masih setia menunggu Fic saya XD *pede amat*. Kak Ulie dan Kak SasShin semangat belajarnya, manjur sangat. Dan untuk Fu For Fujoshi, Thanks dear Foto-fotonya yang membangkitkan gairah Fujoshiku DX *abaikan*

Now, Welcome to **PARTY**. Enjoy minna….

.

**PARTY  
a Naruto FanFiction by Sasukiss**

**Chapter 2: The Love**

.

.

.

.

**SASUKE POV**

"Kau puas?" kutatap blue safir miliknya. Memandang lautan dalam iris matanya itu menenggelamkan onyxku dalam kubangan air hangat.

"Apanya?"

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan bodoh itu, "Puas sudah mempermalukanku?" dan bendungan yang susah payah kubangun di kelopak mata akhirnya runtuh.

Ingin rasanya enyah dari hadapan pemuda berambut kuning keemasan itu. Sepasang mata biru secerah langit itu seperti secercah cahaya yang menelanjangi diriku.

Ah, tapi akan bermasalah dengan Sakura jika meninggalkannya begitu saja. Sudah cukup bagiku menjadi boneka seks para pemburu nafsu setiap malam. Aku masih ingin sekolah besok meski dengan berjalan tertatih-tatih. Itu lebih baik daripada mendekam di rumah Sakura seharian. Menerima hukuman Pendisiplinan Slave Master dari orang yang telah menjebakku dalam kenistaan ini.

Tapi….

Kenapa harus Naruto?

Kenapa harus dia yang menjadi klienku malam ini?

Dia orang kedua yang tidak kuinginkan mengetahui kenistaan ini. Ia memang tak mampu menggoyahkan posisi seseorang yang bertahta dihatiku. Tapi posisi sahabat terbaik telah terisi namanya.

Aku berusaha menjauhinya semata-mata agar dia tidak mengetahui diriku yang sesungguhnya. Agar dia tetap menyangkal keberadaanku sebagai sesuatu yang menjijikan. Agar dia tetap mengejarku. Menawarkan jabat tangan persahabatan dengan rayuan gombal yang aneh. Namun itulah yang kutunggu-tunggu. Telah lama aku merindukan kata-kata manis yang selalu melambungkan perasaan. Telah lelah aku menerima caci maki yang selalu merajam hati.

Tapi kini ia berdiri di hadapanku. Melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri siapa diriku yang sebenarnya. Setelah kehilangan seseorang yang paling bertahta haruskah aku kehilangan sahabat yang paling berharga?

Oh _Kami-sama_, begitu hinakah diriku hingga tak pantas menerima kebahagian seperti orang lain. Hidup bahagia bersama sahabat dengan canda tawa. Bukan hidup kesepian sendiri, dengan cacian yang terus bergulir tiada akhir…

"Cih, seharusnya kau mendengar teman-temanmu Dobe!"

Aku menitikkan air mata di depannya. Sungguh tidak seperti 'Teme' yang ia kenal. Si Teme yang selalu kuat di depan si Dobe. Yeah, dia memang telah membalikkan keadaan…

"Oh aku tahu. Kau memang tidak punya mata, telinga, dan otak kan? Kau orang terbodoh yang pernah kutemui Dobe!" Dan aku hanya bisa tertawa untuk menghibur diri sendiri…

"Aku punya mata, telinga dan otak. Tapi semua itu tidak berfungsi karena kau Teme. Semua yang terpantul dimataku hanya bayanganmu. Semua yang terdengar ditelingaku hanya namamu. Semua yang terpikirkan otakku hanya dirimu…"

Ck, begitulah dia! Pujangga gila yang selalu kurindukan puisi gilanya. "Lalu apa sekarang matamu bisa melihat diriku yang sesungguhnya? Apa telingamu mendengar kenyataan diriku yang senyata-nyatanya? Dan apa yang ada di otakmu sekarang tentang diriku yang sesungguhnya, senyata-nyatanya?"

"Berhentilah disini! Dan ikut bersamaku!"

Oh ya? begitu mudah kau mengajakku. Begitu mudah juga kau akan mengusirku kelak. "Kau tidak pernah mengerti jalanku Dobe!"

"Aku tahu Teme! Kau dihadapkan pada satu jalan bernama kegelapan. Dan kau menderita karenanya bukan?"

"Orang yang selalu hidup bahagia mana tahu arti penderitaan?"

"Karena itulah, berbagilah penderitaanmu denganku Teme…"

Aku tahu dia serius mengatakannya. Aku tahu dia tulus menyayangiku. Tapi aku tidak cukup suci menerima keseriusan dan ketulusan itu. Jadi pantaskah aku untuknya?

"Aku mencintaimu Teme. Aku akan menerangi kegelapanmu dengan cintaku. Aku akan membahagiakanmu dengan mempertaruhkan segala yang kupunya. Meskipun nyawa sekalipun. Aku berjanji untuk semua itu Teme. Dan aku tidak akan pernah menarik kata-kataku…"

Kehangatan mengaliri tubuhku saat telapak tangannya menggenggam erat tanganku. Aku sering merasakan kehangatan seperti ini. Tapi begitu mudah lenyap, berganti dinginnya lembaran uang kertas.  
"Aku tidak bisa Dobe…"

Genggaman tangan itu semakin erat. "Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menyentuh hatimu?"

"Pergilah! Pelacur sepertiku tidak pantas untukmu!"

Ia melepaskan genggamannya perlahan, "Jadi kau lebih suka menjadi pelacur?"

Kilatan blue safir itu menusuk tepat diulu hati, "Baiklah, kalau begitu LAYANI AKU!"

Dan aku hanya diam membisu…

**END SASUKE POV**

"Kenapa kau diam saja hm?" Naruto menatap sepasang onyx yang membelalak lebar di hadapannya. "Kau pelacur kan?" dihempaskan tubuh ringkih itu di ranjang, "Kau bisa melayaniku kan?" dipagutnya bibir berbentuk hati itu dengan kasar.

"Enhhh…." Sasuke memejamkan mata erat, tak sampai hati memandang sosok tubuh yang menindihnya. Memiringkan wajah kekiri kekanan untuk meraup bibirnya. Meski ia tidak menyukai pekerjaannya tak pernah ia menjalaninya dalam keadaan dipaksa.

Ini seperti…

Saat pertama itu…

Sasuke membuka mata seketika, didorongnya dada bidang yang menghimpitnya, "Hentikan Dobe!" tandasnya membuat kening Naruto berkerut. "Tak perlu memaksa! Aku akan melayanimu!"

.

.

"Akhhh…." Sasuke mengerang kecil saat lubangnya ditembus tiga jari panjang Naruto. Bulir-bulir bening senantiasa mengalir dari sudut matanya yang terpejam erat. Bukan karena sakit ditubuh bagian bawahnya itu. ia sudah terbiasa dengan kesakitan saat rectumnya ditembus berbagai benda.

Sakit dalam hati yang tak biasa. Tak pernah ia membayangkan bercinta dengan Naruto, sekalipun dalam mimpi. Tapi kini, ia membuka tubuhnya di depan Naruto. Mungkin tak ada lagi yang membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu penasaran. Dengan begitu besok pasti ia memutuskan menghentikan pengejarannya. Membayangkan hal itu, sungguh menyakitkan.

"Aghhh..." Kenikmatan menjalari tubuh Sasuke saat Naruto menyembunyikan 'miliknya' dalam rongga mulut. Menaik turunkan kepala untuk meraup seutuhnya. Menyalurkan getaran getaran panas yang menegangkan tubuh.

"Ughh..." Sasuke melenguh panjang saat apa yang tertahan telah terbebaskan. Perlahan ia membuka mata, menyingkirkan dunia putih yang membentang di depan mata. Samar-samar ia menangkap sesosok tubuh cokelat di atasnya mulai melucuti pakaian.

Mau tidak mau Sasuke menelan ludah menatapnya. Tubuh atletis terbalut kulit cokelat yang terlihat seksi. Dada bidang dengan enam lipatan diperut… Sungguh membuat siapapun bernafsu membelainya. Lalu suatu benda yang berdiri menegang di pertengahan pinggang itu… ah, Sasuke salah tingkah sendiri berhadapan dengannya.

Sayang Sasuke tak punya banyak waktu menyembunyikan wajah kepiting rebusnya. Sebab benda itu telah tersaji didepan mukanya.

"Kulum!" Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum menuruti perintah suara cempreng itu.

"Emmphhh…" perlahan Sasuke menjilat batang keras berwarna merah kecokelatan itu. "Aghhh…" Naruto mendongakkan kepala, merasakan sensasi nikmat saat miliknya dilumuri saliva pemuda yang sangat dicintainya. "Masukkan!" perintahnya setengah mendesah.

Sasuke memandang ragu kesejatian pemuda yang berdiri menggagahinya itu. Akan bermasalah jika dimasukkan, mengingat ukurannya yang panjang dan besar.

"Tunggu apalagi?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tak bisa lari dari masalah. Ia akhirnya membuka mulut dan melahap kebanggaan kliennya itu. Memaju mundurkan kepala untuk melahap seluruhnya. Memang bermasalah, karena benda panjang itu menyentuh ujung tenggorokannya berkali-kali. Membuatnya tersedak dan kekurangan pasokan udara. Mengingat ukurannya yang besar sehingga menyumpal penuh mulutnya.

"Haahhh..." Naruto mendesah keenakan. Tangannya mulai ikut campur dalam permainan keluar masuk lorong goa ini. Diremasnya rambut belakang Sasuke, mendorong kepala sahabatnya itu untuk memperdalam kuluman.

"Huhhh..." Tentu saja itu bermasalah bagi Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya pemberontakannya tidak digubris Naruto. Pemuda bertubuh atletis itu semakin menyulitkan Sasuke dengan mendorong pinggulnya. Menjelajahi rongga mulut Sasuke lebih dalam.

Naruto melenguh panjang saat menyemburkan hasrat tertahannya dalam mulut Sasuke. ia menarik keluar miliknya, "Telan!" kembali ia menyerukan perintah. Sasuke tak ada pilihan, ia menelan habis cairan Naruto.

Naruto menatapnya nanar. Pemuda yang sangat dicintai lebih dari sahabat telah menjadi pelacur professional. Dan ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan. Justru ikut menggunakan jasanya untuk memuaskan hasrat. Hasrat yang sebenarnya tak ingin memiliki tubuhnya semalam. Tapi selamanya dan semuanya. Tubuh beserta hatinya.

Hasrat bercinta yang sesungguhnya! Ya, itulah yang diinginkan Naruto. Tapi rupanya Sang pemuda terkasih lebih suka melayani secara professional. Ia pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menerima negosiasi itu. Yeah, daripada tidak dapat sama sekali. Iya kan?

Naruto akhirnya menyeringai,"Kau sudah siap dengan pelayanan selanjutnya?" tanyanya datar. Tak dipungkiri, kemolekan tubuh Sasuke telah membangkitkan gairahnya. Membuatnya tidak sabar ingin menjamah tubuh putih mulus itu. Menggeranyangi daerah sensitifnya, mendengar suara-suaranya.

Anggukan pelan akhirnya melebarkan seringai Naruto, "Berbaringlah!"

Menghela nafas, Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya yang semula setengah duduk. Kepasrahan terpancar di balik sepasang onyxnya. Naruto mundur kebelakang. Menatap keseluruhan tubuh Sasuke, membuatnya tak bisa menahan seingainya. Matanya berkilat meneliti setiap lekuk tubuh pemuda yang selalu menghiasi mimpi-mimpinya.

Tak mau mengulur waktu, Naruto membuka kaki jenjang Sasuke lebar-lebar. Merendahkan tubuh dan mulai menciuminya. Mulai dari jari-jari kaki merayap ke atas. Menjilati pahanya dan sampai pada kesejatian milik Sasuke.

"Aghhh…" Sasuke mendesah kecil saat Naruto menjilati kesejatiannya. Benda keras itu mengkilap karena lumuran saliva. Naruto mengarahkan jilatannya kebawah. Dihisapnya _twinballs_ Sasuke dengan beringas, membuat Sang empunya menggeliat tak karuan.

"Aghhh…" desahan dan erangan terus meluncur dari bibir Sasuke yang meneteskan saliva. Tangannya meremas kain sprei hingga kusut. Matanya yang terpejam senantiasa menggulirkan bening-bening kristal dari sudutnya.

Naruto semakin melebarkan kaki Sasuke. Diarahkan jilatannya di sekitar lubang sempit Sasuke. Menjulurkan lidah keluar masuk untuk menganalnya.

Desahan Sasuke semakin keras. Naruto meraih kesejatiannya dan mengocoknya cepat. Mulutnya berhenti menganal dan mulai mengulum beberapa jari. Dimasukkan lagi jari itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Akhhh…" kembali Sasuke menggelinjang. Menahan perih saat lubangnya kembali terkoyak. Tusukan dan kocokan Naruto semakin cepat. Hingga akhirnya melambungkan Sasuke mencapai puncaknya untuk yang kedua.

Naruto menjilat gumpalan cairan putih kental di tangannya. "Jadi seperti ini rasa pelacur professional?" ujarnya sukses mengalihkan Sasuke dari dunia putih yang menyelimutinya. Ia melihat Naruto menghempaskan cairannya begitu saja.

"Manis! Tapi aku tidak tertarik!"

Ucapan yang sungguh menyakitkan. Tapi Sasuke tidak mau ambil pusing memikirkan. Karena kenikmatan kembali menyerang tubuhnya.

Naruto menciumi perut ratanya. Meninggalkan kissmark di tubuh putih mulusnya. Yeah, sepertinya ini yang harus dipikirkan Sasuke. Menghabiskan berapa banyak bawang untuk menghilangkan kissmark itu. Menahan perih teramat sangat saat menggosoknya ke tubuh. Ah tapi sakit itu tidak sebanding dengan sakit hatinya. Sakit saat besok Naruto mengacuhkannya seperti yang lain. Sakit saat semua orang memandangnya dengan sebelah mata. Sakit saat sendiri…

"Aghhh…" Desahan kembali bergulir di bibir Sasuke saat lidah terlatih Naruto melumuri tubuhnya. Naruto menjilat tonjolan kecil di dadanya dengan nafsu yang menggebu-gebu. Ia kemudian mengulum nipple itu. Menghisapnya seperti binatang kehausan yang menyusu induknya.

Tubuh Sasuke semakin bergetar oleh pergesekan benda keras di selatan tubuhnya. "Buka…" perintah Naruto setengah mendesah. Sasuke mengerti, dibukanya kakinya lebar-lebar.

Naruto menciumi leher Sasuke sambil menggesek miliknya di sekitar liang pemuda tampan dibawahnya itu . Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Perih selalu dirasakan saat lubang sempit miliknya terkoyak. Apalagi sekarang lebih besar dari sekedar tiga jari

Naruto meliriknya iba. Batinnya bergejolak marah. Membayangkan bukan dirinya yang melakukan semua ini. "Kita bisa menghentikan semua ini kalau kau belum siap!" ujar Naruto sakit sendiri melihat Sasuke kesakitan.

"Tidak…Lanjutkan saja…"

Tapi tanggapan itu lebih membuat Naruto marah. Membayangkan pemuda tercintanya hanya pasrah menerima kesakitannya. Dengan gejolak amarah Naruto melesakkan miliknya yang sudah separo tertanam.

"Akhhhh…." Erang Sasuke merasakan lubangnya terisi penuh. Kesakitannya sedikit terobati oleh sentuhan bibir Naruto yang, memagut lembut bibirnya.

"Hmphhh…."

Begitulah bunyi keciplak percumbuan panas itu. Sasuke mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan persetubuhan itu. Benang saliva tercipta saat keduanya mengakhiri ciuman. Naruto mengedarkan saliva itu ke wajah merona Sasuke. "Nah…ruto…" Sasuke memanggil lirih.

"Kenapa?" sahut Naruto ditengah kesibukannya. "cepat lakukan!" celetuk Sasuke sedikit mengerang.

Naruto menyeringai, "Melakukan apa?"

Pertanyaan bodoh itu sungguh membuat Sasuke frustasi, "Gerakan bodoh!"

Naruto tersenyum simpul, "Aku merasa belum memasuki dirimu seutuhnya!" ujarnya sambil mengeratkan dirinya di bawah sana, "Aku tidak akan keluar masuk tanpa mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan!"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" ketus Sasuke tak sanggup lagi menahan hasratnya yang meminta lebih. Mata onyxnya memandang nyalang ditengah ketidak berdayaanya.

Seringai rubah terpampang di wajah Naruto, "Hatimu! Aku menginginkan hatimu Sasuke!"

"Kau kan tahu aku tidak akan menyerahkan hatiku padamu, Dobe!" Sasuke menginterupsi.

"Kau bisa belajar mencintaiku Teme!" balas Naruto tak kalah lantang.

Sasuke terdiam menganga. Mengerjapkan onyxnya yang ditetesi air mata Naruto, "Aku mencintai orang lain. Dan aku tidak akan membagi hatiku dengan siapapun!" lirihnya menutup mata.

Naruto memandang tak percaya, "Tapi kenapa kau mau berbagi tubuhmu. Dan kenapa dia membiarkan begitu saja?"

Sasuke membuka mata. Bening yang mengambang dalam kelopak matanya meluruh jatuh, "Karena aku tidak akan pernah memilikinya. Karena dia telah pergi setelah membawa hatiku. Karena aku bodoh terus mengharapkan bayangan semu. Karena—"

Sasuke tak melanjutkan ucapannya karena terkunci bibir Naruto. Untuk sejenak ia larut dalam pagutan bibir yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak lembut. Tapi inilah yang membuatnya nyaman.

Yeah seolah melakukan bersama seseorang yang selalu dirindukan sentuhannya. Sentuhan kasar yang selalu memabukkan, membuatnya tak berdaya, merasakan kesakitan yang nikmat.

"Enghhh..." Protes seakan ingin dilontarkan saat Naruto mengakhiri ciuman, "Izinkan aku menyembuhkan lukamu Sasuke…"

Sasuke memicingkan onyxnya. Cokelat memang bukan hitam. Wajah bersinar dari sepasang mata biru langit sangat jauh dari sosok gelap bertopeng. Naruto bukan Blackjack. Tapi Blackjack ada pada dirinya. Dan Sasuke akhirnya mengangguk untuk mendapatkan Blackjacknya.

"Terima kasih Sasuke…" Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil namun cukup menguatkan Naruto untuk menarik kesejatiannya keluar. Menyisakan kepalanya saja di dalam. "Aku mencintaimu…" bersamaan dengan itu Ia menghentakan miliknya kedalam.

"Aghhh…" Sasuke mengerang panjang membuat Naruto semakin bersemangat mengeluar masukkan dirinya. Desahan terus meluncur dari bibir mungil Sasuke tanpa jeda. Kenikmatan memeluk erat dirinya.

"Aghhh…Sasuke sebut namaku…" desahan kegelisahan dari Naruto. Tapi sayang tidak ditanggapi Sasuke. Yeah, karena bukan Naruto yang ada di pikirannya. Bukan dia yang saat ini memberinya kenikmatan tiada tara. Bukan dia…

Tapi…

'Blackjack…Blackjack…Blackjack…' nama itu yang tersebut dalam hati Sasuke. Berharap sang pemilik nama juga menyebut namanya dalam jebakan kenikmatan yang memabukkan ini. Harapannya memang tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sebab kenyataannya namanya memang tersebut. Tapi bukan Blackjack yang menyebutnya. Melainkan Naruto, seseorang yang menggetarkan pita suara sekuat tenaga hanya untuk menyebut namanya. Berharap mendapat balasan yang sama.

Namun apa daya, hanya desahan dan erangan yang terdengar Naruto

"Aghhh…" lenguhan panjang menyeruak bersama hasrat yang terlepas. Keduanya telah terbebas dari belenggu nafsu. Kini mereka melihat bintang bintang menari.

Sasuke sungguh menikmati sambutan Surga Dunia yang baru saja digapai itu. Tubuh besar yang ambruk diatasnya sama sekali tak membebani. Tapi suara isak lirih di samping telinga, cukup mengganggu. Ia menghela nafas panjang, "Aku mengizinkanmu memasuki hidupku bukan berarti kau bisa memiliki hatiku…"

Helaian kuning keemasan di sampingnya mendongak, memperlihatkan wajah cokelatnya basah karena keringat dan mungkin juga air mata, "Tak apa! aku akan bersabar menunggu, sampai kau menyerahkan hatimu sendiri…"

Kegigihan yang terpancar dari sepasang mata biru itu membuat Sasuke terhenyak. Ia hanya bisa diam merasakan bibir lembut menyapu bibirnya, "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke…"

.

.

#

.

.

Waktu terus berlalu, tanpa disadari hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke telah dapat dihitung satuan bulan. Naruto dengan kesabaran dan segala pengorbananya perlahan memasuki hati Sasuke. Mengoyahkan nama Blackjack yang begitu bertahta dihati.

Yeah, memang tak seharusnya kita mengabaikan orang-orang yang menyayangi kita. Apalagi demi seseorang yang tak pernah ada.

Sasuke akhirnya menyadari hal itu. Kini hanya ada nama Naruto. Hanya dia yang tersebut di setiap desahan dan erangan di malam-malam penuh gairah cinta.

Sebenarnya permainan Blackjack dapat dilakukan siapapun. Hanya saja, Sasuke terlalu banyak bermain dengan setiap orang sehingga tak ada yang dirasakannya mirip Blackjack. Begitu ada Naruto yang memiliki seutuhnya, Memberikan sentuhan lembut penuh kasih sayang. Sasuke akhirnya sadar bahwa permainan Blackjack sangat menyakitkan. Dan ia ingin melupakan malam pertama bersama Blackjack. Malam kesakitan yang menjadi awal malam-malam kesakitan selanjutnya.

Sebenarnya tak semudah itu Naruto menyingkirkan Blackjack. Banyak pengorbanan yang ia lakukan. Diawali dengan membeli Sang pemuda terkasih dari muchikari yang kebetulan mata duitan. Entah apa negosiasi yang ditawarkan wanita itu. Naruto tak berpikir dua kali untuk bilang 'Ya'. Dan segera membawa miliknya jauh-jauh dari tempat maksiat itu. Perjuangannya tak berakhir disitu. Naruto berusaha menutup diri rapat-rapat terhadap tanggapan semua orang yang membodoh-bodohinya. Termasuk teman-temanya sendiri, Mars. Dan perjuangan lainnya tentu saja merangkai malam-malam indah untuk menguasai Sang pemuda terkasih seutuhnya. Tubuh maupun hatinya.

Harapan Naruto mendengar Sasuke menyebut namanya memang terkabulkan. Tapi belum ada kata cinta terucap dari bibir yang ia lumat hampir setiap waktu itu. Dan Naruto percaya, cepat atau lambat kata cinta akan segera terucap untuk menyempurnakan Surga Cintanya.

.

Mobil sporty berhenti, di parkiran Konoha High School. Naruto turun bersama Sasuke. Seperti biasa kedatangan mereka selalu mengalihkan perhatian siapapun. Sebagian besar lebih memilih memandang mobil merah nan mewah daripada Sang pemilik yang sebenarnya jauh lebih keren daripada mobilnya. Tapi seperti halnya pepatah. Karena nila setitik rusak susu sebelanga. Karena Sasuke, rusaklah pemandangan indah yang selalu di tebarkan Sang Namikaze Naruto.

Ah, Naruto mana peduli dengan semua itu. Begitu juga jika kau bertanya kemana Ninja kebanggaannya? Dia akan dengan mudah menjawab, 'Hotel Haruno!'

Yeah, persetan dengan harta. Hartanya adalah Sasuke. Dan ia bangga dengan semua itu. Saking bangganya tak menyadari, empat pemuda tersohor di sekolah selalu mengawasinya dengan tatapan nanar.

"Mereka semakin romantis. Seperti Romeo dan Juliet!" kata pemuda yang diketahui bermarga Hozuki.

"Dan kita hanya bisa menjadi penonton Roman picisannya!" pemuda Hyuga berceletuk.

"Memang harus menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengakhiri pertunjukan konyol itu kan?" sahut pemuda seniman

"Dan sekarang tibalah saatnya…" Putra mahkota Sabaku menyeringai. Diikuti ketiga temannya.

.

"Ayolah Teme! Asuma-_sensei_ akan menghukumku kalau aku tidak mengerjakan semua ini!"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang melirik selembar kertas bertuliskan 'PR' yang disodorkan Naruto. "Salah sendiri! Kenapa semalam 'mengerjaiku' saat aku mau mengerjakannya! Sekarang tanggung sendiri akibatnya!"

Naruto menggembungkan pipi, "Itu kan salahmu kenapa berkeliaran di depanku memakai boxer!" jawaban entengnya membuat Sasuke memutar bola mata, "Kau sendiri kan yang menyembunyikan celanaku,"

Naruto terkekeh dan langsung di timpuk tas oleh Sasuke. Setelah berhenti dari pekerjaan maksiatnya, Sasuke memang menjadi sahabat, sekaligus kekasih sekaligus guru Privat. Biar bagaimanapun ia membutuhkan sesuatu untuk melanjutkan kelangsungan hidup keluarganya bukan?

Dan ternyata Naruto tak bisa membagi perannya dengan baik. Karena kenyataannya peran kekasih masih sangat mendominasi. Seperti tadi malam, seharusnya ia menjadi boss yang baik untuk guru Privatnya. Tapi yang terjadi adalah ia menjadi kekasih yang tak pernah kehabisan ide menjahili pasangan.

"Ya sudah, aku minta bantuan pada Hinata saja!" tandas Naruto beranjak. Sasuke harap-harap cemas memandangnya, "Dobe…" ia menyergah akhirnya. "Kemarikan!"

Naruto tak bisa menahan tawanya saat membalikkan badan. Sasuke mendengus, memandang pemuda yang selalu meluluhkan hatinya itu.

.

Naruto memperhatikan bibir Sasuke yang sedang menjelaskan persamaan garis lurus. Sasuke yang pura-pura tidak menyadari akhirnya risih juga dipandang dengan tatapan mupeng begitu.

"Kau lihat apa Dobe?"

"Oh, tentu saja memperhatikan penjelasanmu," Naruto yang kelabakan hanya bisa mencengir.

Kembali Sasuke memutar bola mata, "Biar kukerjakan sendiri! Lebih baik kerjakan hal lain sebelum kau 'mengerjaikau' lagi!"

"Eh? Jangan remehkan aku Teme! Aku masih tahu situasi, kondisi, toleransi bla bla bla…" cerocos Naruto tak jelas arah. Ia mendengus sebal melirik Sasuke yang sama sekali tak menggubris. Ia kemudian merendahkan kepala dan mendekatkan wajahnya di depan muka, "Atau kau memang ingin aku mengerjaimu sekarang," ujarnya menyeringai mesum.

**PLAK**

"Aduh!" Naruto mengerang saat lembaran kertas membungkus wajah tampannya.

"Hari ini kau kan ada Rapat OSIS!" ujar Sasuke menjauhkan wajah Naruto dengan meremas kertas PR yang ia tempelkan di wajah dengan kumis-kumis kucing di pipi itu.

"Iya iya…aku pergi!" Naruto beranjak pergi, ia kembali sejenak hanya untuk mengecup bibir yang sudah diincarnya tadi, "Jaa Sasuke, hahaha…" Katanya berlari keluar kelas sambil menangkap tasnya yang dilempar Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan mulai mengerjakan PR Naruto. Derap langkah mengacaukan konsentrasinya memecahkan soal persamaan garis lurus. Ia menoleh kesamping dan mendapati empat pemuda tersohor di sekolah berjalan masuk kelas.

"Hay Cinderela Boy…." sapa Si ramput perak. Dengan enaknya pemuda bernama Hozuki Suigetsu itu duduk di meja Sasuke dan merebut lembar kerja Sasuke, "Ini kan PR Asuma sensei, sejak kapan wali kelas Superior mengajar kelas Underdog?"

"Dia kan memang budak anak Superior!" decak Hyuga Neji mendekatkan wajahnya untuk memandangi Sasuke dengan seksama, "Kalau kau bisa mengerjakan 'milik' Naruto, mau dong 'punyaku' dikerjakan!" lirihnya tersenyum penuh arti.

**BRAKK**

Gebrakan keras di meja menjauhkan Neji sekaligus menurunkan Suigetsu seketika. Sabaku No Gaara memandang Sasuke tajam, "Dengar Uchiha Sasuke! Kusarankan lebih baik kau mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Naruto!" Ia menegaskan dengan wajah stoic khasnya.

"Karena dia tak sepenuhnya mencintaimu!" tambah pemuda dengan senyum palsu, Sai. "Naruto hanya kasihan padamu! Dia akan meninggalkanmu saat mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dan yang pasti lebih tepat!"

Sasuke hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangan, menahan sakit di dada yang semakin menyesakkan. Selama ini ketakutan memang selalu mencekamnya. Ketakutan saat Naruto yang telah memiliki hatinya pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Kau gunakan ilmu hitam untuk menjerat Naruto?" sinis Neji.

"Sepertinya kau benar Neji!" dukung Suigetsu, "Naruto tidak akan takluk semudah itu, meskipun permainanmu luar biasa. Kau pasti memeletnya ya?" Suigetsu memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan merendahkan, tak menyadari aura membunuh terpancar dari sepasang onyx.

"Kau tahu darimana permainannya luar biasa?" Sai memberikan deathglare yang membuat Suigetsu kelabakan.

"Eh? Di…dia…" gagapnya sambil menunjuk Neji dan langsung membuat Gaara melirik sinis Neji yang menganga lebar.

"Apa itu yang membuatmu malam minggu kemarin tidak ke rumah?" tanya Gaara datar.

"Ah, tidak! Aku benar-benar bermain sepak bola dengan Suigetsu kok kemarin!" kilah Neji, merangkul pundak Gaara, "Kau kan tahu Gaa-chan sebentar lagi ada turnamen sepak bola antar sekolah. Sebagai kapten yang baik aku harus mengajak timku, giat berlatih—"

"Tapi kau kemarin kan menjenguk kakakmu di Rumah Sakit Sui?" celetuk Sai sukses membungkam Neji sekaligus mengobarkan aura kegelapan dari Gaara. Dan tentu saja membuat Suigetsu cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

"Ada apa ini?" seruan seseorang melenyapkan 'aura gelap' yang menyelubungi genk Mars itu. Yeah tentu saja, karena mereka diserang aura yang tak kalah gelapnya dari salah satu anggota genknya di ambang pintu itu.

Sasuke bernafas lega, melihat Naruto menyelamatkannya dari keadaan mencekam di sekitarnya.

"Kupikir kalian sudah meninggalkanku Rapat. Ternyata aku yang meninggalkankan kalian semua!" decak Naruto sambil duduk disamping Sasuke dan merangkulnya mesra.

Samar-samar terdengar suara mendecih yang tentunya berasal dari Mars.

"Tidak ada apa-apa! Kami hanya memberikan Undangan ini!" Gaara akhirnya mengatasi kecanggungan. Ia memberikan paket Undangan kepada Sasuke

"Karena kau disini, kuberikan Undanganmu sekalian saja!" Neji turut memberikan Undangan kepada Naruto.

Naruto mengambil undangan itu, sekaligus milik Sasuke. Ia membaca sekilas undangan miliknya.

**SEMEUKE PARTY 2011  
For: Seme  
****"Be Hottest Seme with Your Cutiest Uke"**

**Regards,  
Kakashi, Hottest Seme 2010**

Naruto tersenyum sendiri membaca sampul Undangan itu. Ia kemudian membaca Undangan Sasuke.

**SEMEUKE PARTY 2011  
For: Uke  
****"Be Cutiest Uke with Your Hottest Seme"**

**Regards,  
Iruka, Cutiest Uke 2010**

Naruto larut dalam undangan itu hingga tak menyadari teman-temannya telah pergi dengan menggandeng pasangannya masing-masing.

"Kami tunggu kedatangan kalian…"

"Kami sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat kemesraan kalian!"

Bla…Bla…Bla…

"Teme, kita harus datang ya?" rajuk Naruto dengan _puppy eyes_-nya.

Sasuke yang meliriknya sekilas hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kebenciannya pada Pesta tak berkurang sedikitpun. Bayang-bayang Akatsuki _Anniversary Party_ beberapa bulan lalu masih terngiang jelas. Pesta yang hanya semalam saja, telah mampu menghancurkan setengah tahun hidupnya. "Maaf Dobe, aku tidak bisa!"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kita pasangan serasi seperti Romeo dan Juliet. Narumeo Sasuliet! Iya kan?" tandas Naruto percaya diri tingkat tinggi.

"Aku harus menjaga Aniiki—"

"Masalah itu bisa diatasi, ayolah Teme, bla…bla…bla…"

Menghela nafas, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan, "Baiklah Dobe!"

.

.

.

.

Gedung di pusat kota Konoha itu sejenak terlihat sederhana. Tapi saat masuk di dalamnya kau akan menemukan pemandangan yang membuatmu bermimisan ria. Terutama jika kau seorang gadis. Para lelaki pun sepertinya tidak akan kuat untuk menahan ilernya, terutama jika mereka penyuka sesama jenis.

Yeah, tidak salah lagi, di gedung sederhana namun mewah itu, _Seme Uke Party_ di laksanakan. Sebuah pesta khusus para gay dan pasangannya.

Dan di tengah hingar bingar pesta itu, mata mereka tak lepas dari sepasang kekasih yang sungguh serasi malam ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto yang semakin tampan dengan tuxedo hitam membalut tubuh atletisnya. Sedangkan Sasuke tampak manis dengan tuxedo putih melekat di tubuh seksinya. _Black and_ _White _memang menjadi _Dress Code Seme Uke Party_ itu.

"Naruto, bisa kau ikut aku sebentar?" Gaara menyela di tengah obrolan hangat segerombol pasangan di tengah ruangan itu.

"Kemana?" Naruto menjawab dengan mengerutkan kening.

"_Kaa-san_ ada di titipan untukmu. Aku nanti pulang ke apartemen Neji, jadi tidak ada waktu mampir ke apartemenmu,"

"Baiklah," kata Naruto menghela nafas, ia kemudian menoleh Sasuke yang nampak khawatir, "Sasuke, aku pergi sebentar ya?" ujarnya mengecup sekilas bibir Sasuke, dan tentu saja hai itu membuat yang lain berdehem-dehem ria. "Aku titip _My Beloved_ Uke. Jaga dia baik-baik ya!" pesan Naruto sebelum mengenyahkan diri.

Sasuke memandang punggung Naruto dan Gaara yang pergi menjauh. Ia menunduk, tak mau memandang keempat pemuda di sekitarnya. Mereka adalah Mars dan seharusnya Sasuke tak perlu canggung bersama tema-teman segenk Naruto itu.

Naruto sering mengajaknya nongkrong bersama anak-anak Mars saat jam istirahat di sekolah. Semua baik-baik saja, karena mereka bermuka dua. Yeah, setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran Sasuke tentang mereka. Dan ia sama sekali tidak _negative thinking_ karena semua itu memang benar.

Saat ada Naruto mereka menjadi sahabat yang sangat _welcome _terhadap siapapun. Tapi saat Naruto, tidak ada…

"Sasuke apa kau haus?" suara kalem mendongakkan Sasuke. Onyxnya memandang seraut wajah yang menyunggingkan senyum palsu. Ia hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan pemuda bermata sama dengannya.

"Sayangnya, kau harus tetep ikut kami karena Naruto menitipkanmu pada kami," sepasang lavender menatap Sasuke lembut.

"Dan tak satupun dari kami yang ingin dimarahi Naruto karena mengacuhkanmu," sahut si perak dengan senyum cerianya.

"Jadi, mari kita cari minuman segar sama-sama!"

Sasuke hanya menurut saat tangan yang sama putih dengannya mengapitnya dan menajaknya ke tempat makanan dan minuman. Dipandangnya meja bundar berisi aneka jenis makanan dan minuman yang tersusun dengan cantiknya. Ia menutuskan mengambil _cocktail _dan...

**BRUK**

"Ma…maaf…" Onyx Sasuke mengerjap gelisah memandang _cocktail _itu menyiram tuxedo hitam lelaki berbadan besar. Di belakangnya Suigetsu tertawa puas, usaha mendorongnya tak sia-sia.

"Maaf, akan kubersihkan!" masih terbata-bata Sasuke mengambil tisu dan mengelap tuxedo lelaki yang memandangnya dengan tatapan angker. Sasuke menganga lebar saat tisu putih itu justru melebur dan menodai jas hitam lelaki itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Brengsek!" lantang lelaki itu menarik perhatian semua orang.

"Ah, maaf Tuan, dia memang tidak pernah ke pesta-pesta seperti ini," suara lembut sedikit menenangkan Sasuke. Sejenak ia menghapus pendapat negatifnya mengenai seorang Hyuga Neji.

"Tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu?" lelaki bertuxedo putih yang sepertinya pasangan lelaki berbadan besar itu mendekati Sasuke.

**PYURRR**

Segelas minuman menyiram wajah Sasuke. Lelaki bertuxedo putih itu mencengkram kedua pipi Sasuke yang basah kuyub karena siraman airnya.

"Kau gigolo yang sering tidur dengan om-om itu kan? Serapi apapun penampilanmu malam ini tidak akan menutupi kebusukanmu sebagai pelacur!" seruan lelaki itu tak pelak menimbulkan gunjingan semua orang.

Berbagai cacian silih berganti menyembul dari mulut yang berbeda.

Sasuke berusaha menulikan diri terhadap semua hal yang menyakitkan hatinya. Sayangnya telinganya terlalu tajam, hingga tak melewatkan satupun cercaan yang menunjuk padanya.

Sampah

Busuk

Menjijikan

Tidak berguna

Usir saja

"Begitulah, seseorang yang biasa menghadapi 'Pesta Ranjang' mana tahu tata karma pesta-pesta seperti ini…" ucapan lembut bernada sinis yang tak lain berasal dari Neji, menyempurnakan goresan hati Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini. Ini bukan jalanan tempatmu mencari pelanggan. Ini adalah pesta orang-orang terhormat. Jadi jangan injakkkan dirimu yang busuk di tempat ini!" seseorang mendorong Sasuke hingga terjungkal di lantai dingin.

"Ah kasihan sekali, bagaimana kalau kupanggilkan _Security _untuk menolongmu?" Suigetsu terkikik pelan diikuti Neji dan Sai

"Enak saja, secuilpun aku tak mau menyentuh sampah!" sahut seorang _Security_ yang langsung datang saat terjadi keributan, "Kau punya kaki kan? Jadi sebaiknya kau gunakan kakimu untuk pergi dari sini!" _Security_ itu menendang-nendang kaki Sasuke.

Sasuke menguatkan hati dan tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

"Ya, memang tak tak seharusnya aku berada di pesta orang-orang Munafik—" ucapan lirihnya tak pelak membuat lelaki bertuxedo hitam tadi menggeram marah.

"Apa kau bilang?" ditariknya rambut Sasuke yang mencuat kebelakang.

**PYURRR**

Kembali wajah putih Sasuke tersiram. Membuatnya basah kuyub oleh minuman atau mungkin juga air mata. "Kau itu menjijikkan, merusak pemandangan!" ujar lelaki itu mendorong punggung Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak mengada-ada dengan perkataanya mengenai orang-orang munafik. Tak sedikit ia menemukan orang-orang yang pernah menidurinya di pesta ini. Termasuk lelaki berbadan besar itu.

Menghela nafas panjang Sasuke membalikkan badan dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Samar-samar telinganya menangkap tawa kepuasan dari Mars di tengah cacian dan makian yang terus mengantar kepergiannya.

.

Gemuruh petir bersahut-sahutan di angkasa. Langit menjatuhkan air sucinya tanpa ampun. Sasuke berjalan pelan menerjang kemarahan Sang penguasa alam itu. Tak peduli dingin menyerang tubuhnya. Merasuk hingga tulang sumsum, perlahan-lahan melumpuhkan pergerakan.

Kelopak mata dengan bulu mata lentik itu kian tergenang tetesan air, menghalangi Sang onyx menangkap sosok hitam yang mendekatinya.

"Sasukeee..." dan panggilan itu tak menghentikan sejengkal pun langkah sang pemilik nama. Ia terus berjalan kedepan. Meski belum terpikirkan arah maupun tujuan.

Tak ada yang dipikirkan saat ini kecuali segera menyingkir dari orang-orang yang sakit mata karena keberadaannya.

Memang begitu seharusnya. Tak usah ada orang yang memungut sampah. Karena seperti yang di bilang lelaki tadi. Sampah tetaplah sampah, meski telah terbungkus pakaian mewah, tak mengubah ataupun menaikkan derajatnya yang rendah.

Sampah yang nyasar di antara orang-orang terhormat pada akhirnya seperti ini. Terbuang dalam kubangan nista, terhanyut dalam derasnya hujan.

Namun apakah gerangan yang membuat sosok hitam itu melangkahkan kakianya, mengejar seonggok sampah?

"Sasuke kau mau kemana?"

Kilatan petir menerangi ketulusan di wajah cokelat itu, "kenapa kau pergi begitu saja. Jangan tinggalkan aku Sasuke…" tubuh kekar itu berusaha merengkuh sosok lemah di hadapannya.

"Hentikan Naruto!" suara lemah yang tercekat, "tidakkah kau sadar, kau merusak pesta itu dengan membawa sampah!"

"kau ini bicara apa Sasuke!"

"Masih tidak paham ya? Biar kuperjelas, aku tidak pantas untukmu. Dan aku tidak akan merepotkanmu dengan membuang sampah. Jadi biarkan sampah itu pergi sendirinya!"

_Blue sapphire_ itu tak mampu menahan bendungan yang dibangun di kelopak mata. Air matanya tumpah bersama tetesan hujan yang memukul telak tubuhnya. "Sasuke, kumohon—"

Tak ada permohonan yang disampaikan karena kedua lengan itu telah lolos dari cengkeraman tangan cokelatnya. Naruto menatapnya nanar. Dibawanya amarah yang tergenggam dalam kepalan tangannya ke pesta.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?" lantangnya mengalihkan perhatian orang-orang yang meliuk-liukan badan mengikuti alunan musik. Keempat pemuda yang dipandangnya dengan tatapan nyalang hanya menyunggingkan senyum yang lebih mirip seringaian.

"Kami hanya mengusir sampah,"

Naruto tak mampu menahan tangannya untuk mencekik pemuda berambut cokelat panjang, sekalipun ia sahabatnya. "Kau bilang apa hah? Sampah?"

"Ya!" sahut Si perak, membuat Naruto melepaskan cengkeramannya di leher Neji. Matanya bertemu iris violet yang semakin meledakkan amarah. "Pesta ini tidak akan menyenangkan kalau ada sampah-"

"Tutup mulut busuk kalian!" amarah telah menjerat Naruto dalam emosi tak tertahankan, "ORANG YANG TIDAK MENGHARGAI TEMAN TIDAK ADA BEDANYA DENGAN SAMPAH!"

"Naruto!" Gaara berseru setengah membentak. "Sadarlah! Kau dibutakan keindahannya! Hingga kau tak mampu melihat, mana cinta yang sesungguhnya dan mana cinta yang hanya nafsu!"

"Cinta dan Nafsu?" interupsi Naruto, ia mengangkat sudut bibir, "Kalian yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang cinta. Salah jika cinta dapat dimaknai dengan kemampuan penglihatan. Cinta itu hanya dapat dimaknai dengan perasaan yang ada dalam hati." jeda, memberi kesempatan orang-orang untuk memikirkan suara lantang itu.

"Cinta berdasarkan penilaian mata itulah yang nafsu. Mata untuk melihat isi dunia dan jika kalian memilih yang terindah dari yang terlihat, kalian tak ada bedanya dengan pemburu nafsu. Tidak heran jika banyak orang berselingkuh," ucapan itu membuat semua orang mendongak seketika.

"Karena begitu banyak keindahan dunia. Dan manusia tidak pernah puas dengan satu hal. Pemburu nafsu yang munafik, itulah SAMPAH yang sebenarnya!" Naruto memandang semua orang yang tertunduk dengan seringainya.

"Ternyata disini banyak SAMPAH. Terima kasih telah mengundangku kesini. Dan maaf saja aku tidak betah berada di kumpulan sampah!" bersamaan dengan itu Naruto melenggangkan kakinya keluar. Meninggalkan orang-orang yang diam seribu bahasa, menilik kembali apa yang ada di kehidupannya selama ini.

.

"Kenapa Sasuke?" Pertanyaan lirih itu terlontar di bibir pucat pemuda itu. Langkahnya terhuyung oleh gempuran hujan yang merinai deras. "Seharusnya kau sadar dari dulu, dia tidak pantas untukmu…"

**BRUKKK**

Ia tak mampu lagi menopang beban tubuh maupun beban hati. "Kenapa berani-beraninya kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

Tubuh ringkih itu akhirnya tersungkur dalam kubangan air kotor, "Kau hanya sampah kotor yang rendah…"

Perlahan pandangannya mengabur, "Dan tak pantas kau mendampinginya yang begitu suci dan jauh tinggi…." Kesadarannya terenggut sepenuhnya…

.

Umpatan kasar berkali-kali terlontar dari bibir pemuda itu. Stir mobil menjadi korban kekesalan saat mata birunya tak menangkap sosok yang dicarinya sepanjang jalan ini.

"Sasuke kau dimana?" ia terus menggumamkan pertanyaan itu. Sedikit merutuki kebodohannya yang tadi tak segera mengejar seseorang yang saat ini memenuhi isi kepalanya.

Hujan terus menggempur diiringi petir yang bersahut-sahutan. Pemuda itu mengacak rambut basahnya frustasi. Sungguh gila memikirkan seseorang tercinta terjebak, hujan badai yang bisa saja menyeretnya dalam kematian.

Pemikiran yang hiperbolis mengingat Sang pujaan hati bukanlah pemuda lemah. Tapi luka di hatinya bisa saja melemahkan keadaan. Dan kemungkinan ia menjemput kematiannya sendiri bukanlah sesuatu yang mustahil.

Naruto, pemuda itu menghela nafas berat. Ia sudah lelah menoleh ke kiri dan kekanan untuk menemukan Sasukenya. Namun tak ada satupun sosok manusia yang berlalu lalang di jalan sepi ini. Tentu saja, siapa yang akan keluar rumah di saat hujan badai begini?

**CKITTTT…**

Mobil merah itu berderit keras karena di hentikan pengemudinya secara mendadak. Naruto berseru senang saat mata birunya menangkap sosok putih tersungkur di seberang jalan.

"Sasuke…." ia turun mobil dan segera berlari menghampiri sosok itu.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…" Naruto terus menggumamkan nama Sang tambatan hati. Ia menatap iba sosok lemah dalam pelukannya, "Sasuke bertahanlah…." Di bopongnya tubuh ringkih yang memucat itu. Ia melangkahkan kaki menerjang derasnya hujan badai. Hanya satu yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, menyelamatkan pemuda diatas kedua tangannya itu meski harus mempertaruhkan hidupnya yang sesungguhnya tak bersahabat dengan hujan.

.

.

**Tik…Tik…Tik…**

Detik jarum jam menggelitik telinga pemuda berambut raven itu. Membuka perlahan kelopak mata yang terpejam erat. Pemandangan tak asing tertangkap sepasang onyxnya

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar…" Ia menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Naruto berjalan pelan untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya yang membawa nampan besar berisi cokelat panas dan makanan hangat. Ia meletakan nampannya di meja dan duduk di ranjang tempat pemuda tercintanya berbaring. Agak terkejut saat tangan putih pemudanya menepis tangannya yang hendak memeriksa keadaanya.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke?" Naruto mencekal lengan Sasuke yang beranjak.

"Kenapa Dobe? Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku pergi saja?"

Mereka berdampingan namun saling bertolak pandang.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku! Aku akan membahagiakamu dengan mempertaruhkan apapun yang kupunya!"

Sunyi menjedai sejenak.

"Bahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain. Bukan kebahagiaan seperti itu yang kuimpikan,"

Angin mengibarkan kelambu kamar luas itu. Memeluk keduanya dalam dingin.

"Apa aku masih orang lain bagimu? Waktu yang kita lalui bersama, kugunakan untuk memahamimu sepenuhnya. Apa aku sama sekali tidak berarti selain sebagai orang lain bagimu?"

Helaan nafas terdengar menderu. Naruto menolehkan wajahnya sedikit. Nampak pemuda disampingnya tersenyum kecut. Ia kemudian meraih tangan dingin yang mencengkeram sprei. Menggenggamnya erat-erat. Membuat Sang empunya memutar sedikit lehernya.

"Sasuke, berbagilah penderitaanmu denganku…"

Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu saling bertemu.

"Mungkin bagimu aku tak berarti…"

"Naruto…." Sasuke menginterupsi, "Kau berarti bagiku. Tapi bukan sebagai pelimpahan penderitaan. Biarlah aku yang menanggung kutukan penderitaan itu sendiri—"

"Sasuke…." ganti Naruto menginterupsi. Tangannya membingkai wajah Sasuke dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu dengan segala yang kau punya. Tak terkecuali kutukan penderitaan itu. Kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku. Senyummu adalah senyumku. Air matamu adalah air mataku…" Naruto memiringkan wajah, mengeliminasi jarak antara keduanya.

"Dan bukankah segala sesuatu akan mudah jika dihadapi bersama…" Dikecupnya bibir yang menganga itu. Memagutnya dalam kuluman hangat.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, merasakan bibir yang menggesek lembut bibirnya. Ya, segalanya memang mudah jika dihadapi bersama. Kebersamaan dengan Naruto memudahkan segala kesulitan hidupnya.

Dan… hei bukankah kau sangat menyukai hal itu? Bukankah sentuhan-sentuhan Naruto selalu menyenangkanmu?

"Enghhh..."

Bukankah kau sangat antusias saat tangan cokelatnya melepaskan satu persatu pakaianmu? Menyentuhmu dengan penuh kelembutan. Mencari titik-titik kenikmatan dalam tubuhmu…

"Emmphhh…."

Bukankah kau selalu merindukan saat tubuh kekar itu menindihmu? Menyalurkan getaran memabukkan dari pergesekan sesuatu yang menegang di bawah sana….

"Aghhh… Naruto…"

Bukankah menyebut namanya bagaikan melantunkan lagu favorit? Hembusan nafas di dadamu itu semakin mendetakkan jantungmu lebih cepat. Dan hisapan di sekujur tubuhmu adalah tanda-tanda cinta yang tidak ingin kau hapus…

"Akhhh…."

Saat ketiga jarinya menembus tubuhmu adalah kesakitan yang sungguh nikmat bagimu. Kau pun selalu menantikan dia menghiburmu dengan memanja 'milikmu' bukan?

"Aaahhh..."

Bukankah lenguhan panjangmu adalah saat-saat kau melepaskan gairahmu? Dan lihatlah! Dia sangat menikmatimu. Dan kenapa kau menganggukkan kepalamu saat dia mulai mengangkat kedua kakimu untuk di tumpukan dibahunya?

"Akhhh…."

Padahal kau tahu sesuatu yang lebih besar dari ketiga jari akan mengoyak lubang sempitmu. Dan tentunya lebih menyakitkan bukan?

"Ahhh..."

Tapi dia selalu mengganti kesakitan itu dengan kenikmatan. Membawamu menggapai Surga Cinta yang sesungguhnya.

Kau menginginkan semua ini Sasuke. Bukan hanya kehangatan saat dia mengalirkan cintanya padamu. Tapi semua. Semua yang ada padanya kau menginginkannya Sasuke. Sama seperti seperti dia menginginkan semua yang kau punya.

Bersamanya terasa menyenangkan bukan? Kau dan dia saling saling mengisi satu sama lain. Hanya dia yang bisa memahami perasaanmu. Dengan cinta dan kegigihannya dia melindungimu. Kau tahu itu, kau merasakan debaran jantung yang tersembunyi di dadanya yang saat ini menghimpitmu…

"_Love you Sasuke…."_

Dan kaupun merasakan hal yang sama bukan?

_Kami-sama_ Maha Adil. Memberi kebahagiaan setiap orang dengan jalan yang berbeda. Kau tak perlu mengutuki diri sendiri karena jalan kebahagiaanmu yang gelap. Akan tiba saatnya habis gelap terbitlah terang. Mata biru secerah langit itu adalah cahayamu. Dia begitu setia menuntunmu keluar dari kegelapan.

Apa yang kau ragukan Sasuke? Kau membutuhkannya bukan? Dan dia hanya butuh satu hal darimu.

"Love you too Dobe!"

Ah, akhirnya kau mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Dan lihatlah! Dia begitu senang mendengarnya sampai menitikkan air mata. Ia bahkan tak peduli kau menyebutnya Dobe, panggilan yang sebenarnya membuatnya kesal. Rupanya dia rela dicintai meskipun sebagai Dobe.

"_Love you more Sasuke, more…more…more…"_

Dia memelukmu erat. Membisikkan cinta di telinga sampai membuatmu bergidik sendiri. Memang itu yang kalian butuhkan, berbagi cinta dalam suka maupun duka….

Senyum lebar akhirnya menyeruak di bibirmu, kau rengkuh tubuh besarnya.

"Love you more Naruto…" Kau memejamkan onyxmu perlahan. Ya, tidurlah Sasuke, esok pasti lebih baik…

.

.

.

Seberkas cahaya menerobos masuk melalui kisi-kisi jendela. Menggelitik pemuda yang bergelung di bawah selimut tebal itu. Ia tersenyum menyapa mentari yang sudah naik beberapa langkah dari peraduannya. Ia kemudian berguling kesamping, sedikit mengerutkan kening karena tak menemukan teman tidurnya yang semalam memiliki dan dimiliki sepenuhnya.

Tapi sepertinya secarik kertas kecil itu bisa menjawab keberadaan Sang kekasih. Pemuda itu beranjak bangun, sedikit menggernyit karena rasa ngilu di tubuh bagian bawahnya akibat aktivitas semalam. Diambilnya kertas berwarna kuning itu.

'Sasuke, aku membeli bahan makanan. Jangan kemana-mana ya! Hari ini kau harus mencoba masakan pertamaku'

Senyum kecil tersungging di bibir pemuda itu. Onyxnya melirik pakaian basahnya yang tercecer di sembarangan arah. Dibalutnya tubuh polosnya dengan selimut. Ia kemudian berjalan membuka lemari pakaian di kamar yang kelewat luas itu.

Tangan putihnya sibuk mencari baju. Ia terhenyak saat mata onyxnya menangkap sesuatu yang teronggok di tumpukan baju berantakan. Sedikit ragu ia meraihnya. Dan ia benar-benar tidak percaya sesuatu itu terpegang tangannya.

Sesuatu yang membuatnya melemas seketika. Sesuatu yang membuatnya marah. Namun tak bisa terlampiaskan hanya dengan meremasnya. Sesuatu yang ingin ia buang jauh-jauh.  
Bersama kenangan menyesakkan mengenai sebuah…

_PARTY_….

**To Be Continue…..**

.

.

Chap Depan Last Chap. Jadi kuisnya sekarang adalah:

Tentukan ending yang kalian inginkan. Apakah **HAPPY ENDING** atau **SAD ENDING**?

Ketik REG (spasi) JAWABAN kirim ke REVIEW! XDDD  
*mulai lagi deh*

Ayo buruan! 10 Pereview pertama akan mendapatkan Motor Mio, hahahaha….  
Bo'ong deng, 10 Pereview pertama akan dituruti permintaan endingnya XP

Dan untuk Kuis Chap 1, ehem…ehem…  
Siapa ya Blackjacknya? Dan siapakah pemenang Kuisnya? Tunggu jawabannya di Last Chap ^o^

Oke dah, sampaikan Concrit, Kritik, saran, atau mungkin pujian melalui REVIEW! Dan jangan lupa juga tentukan ending kisah Narumeo Sasuliet ini *halah*

Arigatou ^^b


	3. Chapter 3

**PARTY  
a Naruto FanFiction by Sasukiss**

**Chapter 3: Finally...**

.

.

.

.

**PRANGG**

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan yang menatap kosong. Sepasang _onyx-_nya terbelalak menatap pecahan gelas yang berserakan di ambang pintu, terlebih pada seseorang yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Sas—Suke?" Keterperangahan juga dialami Naruto. Apalagi saat sepasang _onyx_ Sang kekasih berkilat menatapnya. Langkah kaki yang berderap membuat mata biru secerah langit itu mengerjap gelisah.

**PLAK**

Satu tamparan keras berhasil memalingkan wajah tampan itu. "Aku benci padamu Naruto!"

"Sasuke dengarkan aku!" Naruto berusaha menahan Sasuke. Namun kebencian rupanya telah menguasai Sasuke hingga tak membiarkan secuilpun Sang kekasih menyentuhnya. Ia terus menghindari Naruto meski di rasakan pelariannya tidak nyaman karena nyeri di daerah selakangannya akibat aktivitas semalam dan baju setengah basah yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Ku bilang berhenti!" Naruto akhirnya berhasil menghentikan Sasuke dengan mencekal tangannya erat.

"Belum cukupkah kau menipuku selama ini, Dobe?"

"Maafkan aku Sasuke?"

Ada bening mengambang di pelupuk mata biru itu memandang pemuda tercintanya kini membencinya. Yeah, bukankah menyakitkan saat seseorang yang kau cintai membencimu?

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan perasaanmu hanya untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatan bejadmu! Kau tahu? itu hanya membuatku semakin membencimu! Aku benci padamu Naruto! Aku benci kamu yang menjadi—"

Dan bendungan yang susah payah di bangun di kelopak mata keduanya akhirnya runtuh. "Maafkan aku Sasuke! Kau berhak marah atas kenyataan itu. Tapi asal kau tahu, perasaanku padamu tulus karena ingin mencintaimu bukan ingin mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang telah kulakukan padamu!"

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang nampak lemah di hadapannya. Ia tak mau ambil pusing. Segera dihempaskan tangan Naruto setelah dirasa sedikit melonggarkan cengkeramannya.

**CKIIITTT**

Mobil berderit keras untuk menghindari Sasuke yang memotong jalan. Lelaki berambut panjang lurus yang sangat dikenal Sasuke turun dengan senyuman penuh arti. Di belakang Naruto masih berusaha mengejar Sasuke.

"Lama tak jumpa _My Baby_..." desis lelaki bernama Orocimaru itu menyapa. Tangannya mengelus wajah Sasuke dan langsung saja di tepis oleh Naruto. "Singkirkan tangan kotormu darinya!"

Orocimaru mendecak, "Apakah dia—"

"Bukan siapa-siapa!" Sasuke menginterupsi. Di luar dugaan ia menggandeng Orocimaru, tak mempedulikan tatapan angker Naruto. "Orocimaru-sama, bisa antarkan aku pulang?" ucapannya lansung dijawab Naruto, "Aku bisa mengantarmu Suke!"

"Dia ingin aku yang mengantarnya!" sergah Orocimaru mencekal tangan Naruto. "Aku ingin pulang dengannya!" tandas Sasuke memutuskan.

Naruto menggeleng tak percaya, "Sasuke kau boleh saja marah padaku tapi—"

Sia-sia! Sasuke telah pergi bersama Orocimaru, meninggalkannya sendiri, meratapi kesalahan terbesar yang ia lakukan pada pemuda tercintanya.

.

Selama perjalanan Sasuke hanya menatap kosong keluar pintu mobil. Kenangan enam bulan lalu tentang sebuah_ Party _yang mengubah seluruh hidupnya berputar-putar di benaknya. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Penderitaan dan kebahagiaan, datang dan pergi begitu saja. Tak pernah ia mengharapkan bertahan dalam penderitaan. Tak pernah juga ia berharap akan kehilangan kebahagiaan yang baru semalam saja disempurnakan.

Angan Sasuke melayang tak tentu arah, seperti perjalanannya yang tak tentu arah. Dan hal itu baru disadarinya saat sebuah tangan merayap-rayap di pahanya. Diliriknya tangan panjang itu dengan tatapan kebencian.

"Sasuke, sudah lama kan kita tidak melakukannya?" dan ucapan itu semakin menguatkan kebencian Sasuke. Bukan kebencian pada lelaki yang melakukan pelecehan padanya itu, tapi kebencian pada diri sendiri di masa lalu.

"Maaf Tuan, saya sedang tidak ingin melakukannya!" ujarnya menyingkirkan tangan nakal itu. Sebuah seringai terpampang di wajah pucat Orocimaru. Ia tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya di jalan sepi. Entah kebetulan atau memang disengaja.

"Sejak kapan, aku bisa memaklumimu!" desisnya mendekatkan wajahnya dan bermaksud meraup bibir mungil Sasuke. "Tuan, saya mohon!" tolak Sasuke menghindari Orocimaru.

"Memohonnya tidak sekarang sayang, tapi—"

"Akhhh..." Sasuke menggernyit, merasakan tangan Orocimaru mencengkeram erat kesejatiannya. "Saat-saat seperti ini!" Orocimaru menyeringai sambil meremas-remas kesejatian Sasuke dalam cengkeramannya.

Sasuke berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara yang akan membangkitkan gairah Orocimaru. Satu tamparan akhirnya ia layangkan untuk menghentikan pelecehan terhadapnya.

Mata ular Orocimaru berkilat memandang _onyx_ Sasuke. Di cengkeramnya kedua tangan pemuda di bawahnya itu untuk mengunci pergerakan, "Aku tahu apa yang terjadi padamu beberapa bulan ini. Tapi sekalipun berpacaran dengan konglomerat. Kau tetaplah gigolo. Dan tugas gigolo adalah melayani Tuannya!"

Sasuke menggigit bibir mendengar ucapan yang menyakiti hatinya itu. Sudah sering ia di lecehkan seperti ini, tapi setelah memiliki dan dimiliki Naruto, ia merasa seolah perlu melindungi dirinya.

"Dengar gigolo! Aku bisa membayar lebih dari kekasihmu itu. Jadi nikmati saja permainan ini!"

**CUH**

Orocimaru benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya. Seseorang yang menurutnya sangat rendah, bahkan berani meludahinya? Ia benar-benar sangat marah sekarang. Segera ia menerjang Sasuke yang berusaha membuka pintu mobil.

Sasuke memejamkan mata erat, tak mau memandang Orocimaru yang menjamahi tubuhnya. Usaha membebaskan diri sia-sia karena Orocimaru telah mengikat tanganya dan duduk dipahanya. Dapat dirasakan, lidah lelaki itu bergerilya melumuri lehernya.

Sasuke mengerang pasrah. Bayang-bayang Naruto berkelibat dalam benaknya. Meski kini sangat membenci pemuda itu, tak bisa di pungkiri, kehadirannya yang selalu ia harapkan di saat seperti ini.

**BUAGH**

Dan harapan itu seolah tak bertepuk sebelah tangan saat seseorang membebaskan pergerakannya dari Orocimaru. Sasuke membuka mata perlahan. Menyaksikan dia menghajar Orocimaru dengan segenap kekuatannya.

"Jangan sentuh Sasukeku _bastard_!" mata biru itu tampak berkilat saat melayangkan beberapa pukulan telak di wajah Orocimaru. Sasuke menghela nafas berat.

Yeah, memang hanya Naruto yang bisa mewujudkan harapannya.

Orocimaru terhuyung sambil mengelap darah di sudut bibirnya. "Cih! Dasar bocah! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!" geramnya membuka pintu mobil dan melesakannya jauh, meninggalkan pemuda bermata biru yang memandang Sasuke khawatir.

"Suke..."

"Lepaskan tanganmu Dobe!"

Sasuke menghempaskan tangan pemuda yang akrab dipanggilnya Dobe itu. Ia berjalan dengan angkuh tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Beruntung baginya, karena sebuah taxi lewat dan akhirnya membawanya pergi, meninggalkan si pemuda dan penyesalannya.

"Semua ini memang salahku. Maafkan aku Sasuke..."

.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan. Sedikit tertegun mendengar gemuruh suara di dalam rumah kecilnya.

"Hai Suke-_chan_! Akhirnya kau pulang juga. Kakakmu sudah menunggumu!" Sasuke menautkan alis menanggapi pemuda pirang yang di kenalnya sebagai kekasih Sang kakak memeluknya erat. Mata _onyx-_nya beredar ke sekitarnya dan mendapati teman-teman Sang kakak yang tergabung dalam sebuah genk bernama Akatsuki juga memandangnya penuh suka cita.

"Sasuke, kau sudah pulang?" Dan _onyx_ itu membulat dengan sempurna mendapati Sang kakak berdiri tanpa menggunakan alat bantu Kursi Roda seperti biasa.

"Aniiki?"

Sasuke mendekati Sang kakak dan menelitinya dengan seksama. "Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja kan? Semalam hujan badai dan nomormu tidak bisa dihubungi—"

Lelaki bernama Itachi itu terdiam, mengelus punggung Sang adik yang tiba-tiba memeluknya erat.

"Aniiki, terima kasih." Itachi tersenyum lembut, "Justru aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu Sasuke, semua ini terjadi saat mengambil ponsel untuk menghubungimu." ujarnya bercerita.

"Aha! Bagaimana kalau kita rayakan semua ini!" celetuk _Leader_ Akatsuki, si Pein.

"Setuju! Mari kita mengadakan _Party_!" tambah anggota Akatsuki lain, Kisame.

"Hei _Party_ itu butuh uang! Kas Akatsuki sudah menipis tahu!" sergah Kakuzu, bendahara Akatsuki yang super pelit.

"Aduh, kau ini uang saja! Jashin-_sama_ tidak suka orang yang mata keranjang!" Hidan menukas.

"Mata duitan bodoh!" Konan ikut menginterupsi.

"Aku setuju! Tidak usah menyewa Koki, untuk pengiritan biar aku saja yang masak!" usul Zetsu semangat.

"Tobi Anak Baik!"

"Tidak ada hubungnya bodoh!"

Mereka ribut sendiri tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang berubah 90 derajat.

Ah, jangankan mendengar rencana Party itu, mendengar kata Party saja sudah membuat darahnya mendidih. Itachi yang menyadari perubahan sikap Sang adik segera menenangkan teman-temannya, tapi terlambat karena Sasuke telah meninggalkan ruang tamu itu dengan kedua tangan terkepal.

.

"Kenapa tidak suka pesta?" tepukan di pundak membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Ekor matanya menangkap lelaki berambut merah tersenyum simpul.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Lelaki bernama Sasori itu tersenyum dan menyamankan diri di samping Sasuke.

"Menjadi urusanku karena ini pesta untuk kakakmu dari Akatsuki. Sudah lama Akatsuki tidak berpesta karena menghargai keadaan. Lagipula, apa kau tidak ingin membahagiakan kakakmu di hari jadinya?"

Ucapan itu membuat Sasuke terhenyak. Baru di sadari jika tak lebih seminggu Sang kakak ulang tahun. "Aku saja merelakan kebahagiaanku demi dia,"

Perlahan Sasuke memutar leher, mengikuti arah pandang Sasori. "meskipun menyakitkan..." mata cokelat itu terfokus pada Sang kakak yang tengah duduk berdampingan dengan Deidara. Sepertinya tengah membicarakan sesuatu, yang jelas keberadaan Deidara yang memeluk Sang kakak itu pastilah menyakitkan bagi lelaki berambut merah di sampingnya. Yeah, secara dia adalah kekasih—atau mungkin sudah menjadi mantan—lelaki berambut pirang itu.

Ah, tapi ini lebih menyakitkan dari sekedar tragedi Cinta segitiga.

Di perkosa lalu ditinggalkan begitu saja, membuat Sang kakak kecelakaan dan lumpuh, menjadi gigolo pemuas nafsu untuk menyambung hidup, bertemu seseorang yang mengulurkan tangan untuk menyelamatkan dari kemaksiatan, mengetahui Sang Pahlawan itu tak lain adalah si Pemerkosa. Apa yang lebih baik di lakukan selain mengutuk pesta yang menyebabkan skema hidup menyakitkan seperti itu?

Dan yang menyakitkan lebih dari apapun adalah jatuh cinta dengan Sang pahlawan sekaligus Si pemerkosa. Orang bodoh tidak akan gila jatuh cinta pada orang yang telah merampas kehormatannya. Bagaimana dengan dirinya yang semalam menyatakan cinta untuk pertama kalinya pada seseorang yang seharusnya dibenci seumur hidup? Bukankah ia sangat jenius dan tidak sedang mengalami gangguan jiwa?

Sasuke benci memikirkan semua itu. Benci pesta yang telah membalikkan hidupnya 360 derajat. Menjadi orang terbodoh dari sekian banyak orang bodoh yang pernah ada. Orang tergila dari kumpulan orang-orang di Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

"Kau melamun?" Sebuah celetukan membawa Sasuke menapaki kenyataan. Ia beranjak dari teras samping rumahnya tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata pun. Rasanya seperti kehilangan muka berhadapan dengan orang lain. Ah, jangankan oranglain! Cermin di kamarnya mungkin akan di pecahkan agar tidak bisa melihat bayangan diri sendiri yang menurutnya sangat menjijikan saat ini.

.

.

#

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang masih sangat sepi. Ia sengaja datang pagi sekali, untuk menghindari Naruto yang pasti akan mengejar-ngejarnya. Rasanya waktu tiga hari yang ia habiskan di rumah untuk menghindari kenyataan pahit yang ditelannya tidaklah cukup. Lagipula, untuk apa sebenarnya menghindar? Apalagi sampai menyia-nyiakan sekolah yang selama ini dipertahankannya?

**GREB**

Sebuah tangan mencekal erat lengan Sasuke dan menyeretnya tiba-tiba. Tentu saja Sasuke langsung menepisnya. Tapi kesulitan, karena ternyata ada tangan lain yang mencekal lengan sebelah.

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian!" celetuk Sasuke, menatap kedua pemuda di sampingnya bergantian.

"Kami juga tidak ada urusan denganmu jika ini tidak menyangkut Naruto," sahut Neji semakin mengeratkan cekalannya.

"Dan aku juga sudah tidak ada urusan dengan Si tolol itu." Sasuke menghentikan langkah.

"Jadi kalian benar-benar sudah putus ya?" Suigetsu membeo.

"Kalian semua tidak ada urusan denganku. Jadi lepaskan aku." Sasuke menandas, melepaskan diri saat dirasakan cekalan kedua pemuda di sampingnya mengendur. Ia berbalik dan berjalan dengan angkuhnya. Meninggalkan Neji dan Suigetsu yang saling pandang.

Tiba-tiba saja dua anggota Mars itu kembali menyeret Sasuke. Dan kali ini tak menggubris geraman Sasuke sama sekali.

.

.

.

Sasuke terhenyak saat Neji menghentikan mobilnya di depan Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"Sudah sampai. Tidak lama kan?" Suigetsu menoleh jok kebelakang, di mana Sasuke duduk menahan amarah selama perjalanan tadi.

"Ayo turun." ujar Neji kalem, tak seperti biasanya.

Tanda tanya besar memang tercentang di benak Sasuke sepanjang perjalanan tadi. Tapi ia tak berniat sedikitpun bertukar kata dengan dua anak Mars itu. Ia ingin memastikan sendiri, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Naruto, hingga Neji dan Suigetsu yang notabene sangat membencinya, mau berurusan dengannya.

**CKLEK**

Pintu kamar VIP dibuka Neji. Membuat tiga orang di dalam menoleh kearahnya. Sasuke tercengang sesaat memandang mereka. Salah seorang dari ketiga orang itu juga nampak terkejut.

"Kalian? Kenapa dia ada di sini?" racau seseorang yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

"Biar dia tahu betapa menyusahkannya dia bagimu," jawab Neji sambil melangkahkan kaki, memasuki kamar luas itu.

"Dan betapa cintanya dirimu padanya," tambah Suigetsu, terkekeh kecil.

Sasuke masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Butuh beberapa detik baginya mempercayai apa yang tertangkap _onyx_nya. Pemuda hiperaktif yang selalu ceria kini, terkapar di ranjang dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan. Tubuhnya terbalut perban di bagian tangan, kaki dan kepala. Sebuah _arm slim comfort _mengalung di leher sebagai penyangga lengan.

"Kemarilah Sasuke,"

Sebuah suara menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamuannya. Sedikit mendelik Gaara yang mengucapkannya dengan senyum tulus. Demikian juga dengan anak Mars lain yang ada di ruangan itu. Sungguh hari yang aneh bagi Sasuke.

"Ada apa ini?" pertanyaan dalam hati yang menyembul begitu saja.

"Ah, seharusnya kalian tidak usah membawanya kesini," Naruto masih protes.

"Sudahlah Naruto. Kau tidak harus menanggung semua ini sendiri," sanggah Sai.

"Dia kecelakaan. Dan kaulah penyebabnya secara tidak langsung." Gaara menatap Sasuke lurus.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibirnya, "Kalau memang urusannya denganku, kenapa kalian masih di sini?"

Semuanya tersenyum setelah beberapa detik tercengang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami pergi dulu. Oh iya, kami juga minta maaf atas perlakuan kami selama ini," Neji mengulurkan tangannya. Kali ini dengan senyum yang benar-benar tulus. Sasuke meraih jabat tangannya, tanpa mengubah ekpresi datarnya. Sesungguhnya bukan mereka yang sedikitnya menyentuh perasaannya. Tapi keadaan seseorang, seseorang di atas ranjang putih itu.

"Kami akan berhenti menganggumu, jika kau berhenti mengganggu pikirannya," pesan terakhir Gaara menunjuk Naruto dengan dagunya.

**BLAAM...**

Pintu tertutup, tinggalah Sasuke dan Naruto di kamar itu.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke..." gumam Naruto menunduk.

"Apa artinya aku bagimu Dobe?"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya seketika. Menatap dalam, Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya. "Tentu saja sangat berarti Teme,"

"Kalau berarti, kenapa terjadi hal sebesar ini, kau diam saja? Apa kau anggap aku ini patung?"

"Teme..."

"Berisik!"

Naruto terperanjat. Merasakan kehangatan dalam dekapan pemuda yang sangat dicintaianya. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke..."

.

"Pulanglah Sasuke, Itachi-_nii _pasti mengkhawatirkanmu..."

Hampir setengah hari menemani Naruto di rumah sakit, Sasuke akhirnya membenarkan ucapan itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gelengan Naruto membuat Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, "Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu. Jangan lupa minum obatnya."

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki keluar, namun cekalan kuat menahannya. "Apa kau memaafkanku Sasuke?" Berulang kali Naruto mempertanyakan hal ini, namun Sasuke selalu terdiam, tak ada jawaban berarti darinya.

Selama menghabiskan setengah hari di kamar ini, keduanya memang tak banyak bertukar kata. Apalagi membicarakan tentang kenyataan _party_. Tapi segala perlakuan dan perhatian Sasuke, sudah mampu membuat Naruto tersenyum. Meski tak mendapat kepastian langsung, Naruto yakin, maaf itu pasti ada untuknya.

"Ya sudah, hati-hati ya! Awas loh jangan mampir-mampir, hehehee..." Ia tersenyum ceria. Harus diakui, senyum secerah mentari itulah yang selalu meluluhkan hati Sasuke. Perlahan pemuda raven itu mengangkat sudut bibir dan melenggangkan kaki keluar.

.

Sedikit tergesa-gesa, Sasuke melangkahkan kaki. Ini sudah lebih sejam, dari jam pulang sekolah. Ia tidak mau Itachi khawatir lalu berinisiatif menelpon sekolah. Dan saat itulah akan ketahuan jika hari ini kembali membolos. Apa jadinya jika kakaknya itu mempertanyakan alasannya? Apalagi ini bukan yang pertama, ada tiga hari kebelakang yang ia gunakan untuk berguling-guling di ranjang, memikirkan—

Naruto?

Kenapa? Kenapa harus Naruto? Kenapa orang yang seharusnya dilupakan itu, selalu menari-nari dalam benaknya? Bahkan membuatnya harus membolos sekolah untuk menghindarinya. Suatu tindakan yang bisa dibilang ekstrim mengingat, tak ada dalam kamus Sasuke menghindari kenyataan, sekalipun itu menyakitkan.

Sasuke menggeleng. Tidak mudah baginya mempercayai dan mengakui kenyataan ini. Kenyataan Naruto telah mengendalikan otaknya, hingga tak ada yang dipikirkan selain senyum cerianya. Kenyataan Naruto telah melumpuhkan pergerakannya, hingga tak bisa melangkahkan kaki untuk pergi darinya. Kenyataan Naruto telah menguasai sebagian dirinya.

Oh, tidak!

Sepertinya Sasuke juga jadi pikun karenanya. Ia melupakan tasnya dan itu membuatnya mau tak mau kembali lagi ke kamar. Ia menghela nafas saat tiba di depan pintu. Perlahan diputarnya engsel pintu berbentuk bulat itu.

Dan ia demi _Kami-sama_ ia ingin kelima inderanya berhenti berfungsi saat itu juga.

"Kenapa putus? Hahaha, itu bukan urusan kalian. Kalian cukup tahu, ide kalian sukses dan aku sudah melihat senyum darinya. Yeah, meskipun hanya sedikit. Tapi biarkan aku sendiri yang mengurus selanjutnya... Oh tidak bisa, aku belum memaafkan kalian kalau kalian tidak benar-benar mengubah sikap kalian padanya... Iya aku tahu, tapi ultimatumku berlaku kapan saja saat kalian mengulangi kesalahan lagi... Hahaha, baiklah! Ngomong-ngomong kapan nih aku bisa keluar dari sini. Aku muak dengan suasana disini. Bau obat-obatannya membuatku ingin muntah..."

Dengan mata kepala sendiri, Sasuke melihatnya berdiri membelakangi sambil melepas perban-perban putih yang membalut tubuh. Dengan kedua telinga yang terlampau tajam, Sasuke mendengar percakapannya dengan seseorang di seberang melalui ponsel yang ditempelkan di telinganya. Dan entah apa yang dirasakan Sasuke saat tubuh tegap itu berbalik dan mata biru secerah langit itu membulat dengan sempurna, menatapnya.

"Sasuke?"

PRAAKK

Terdengar juga suara ponsel yang menghantam lantai. Sasuke tak bergeming, mata _onyx_-nya menatap tajam, sepasang mata safir yang mengerjap gelisah.

"Kau ingin aku memaafkanmu?" lirihnya tak melepaskan tatapan tajamnya. "Tidak dan tidak akan pernah!" bersamaan dengan itu ia membalikkan badan dan melenggangkan kakinya keluar kamar VIP. Ia segera menghempaskan cekalan tangan kuat yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aduh..."

Sasuke menoleh kebelakang, mendengar erangan kecil itu. _Onyx_-nya semakin berkilat menatap seseorang yang tersungkur karena hempasan tangannya tadi. "Dan aku juga berharap kakimu itu benar-benar patah, Dobe! Dasar idiot!"

"Aku memang bodoh. Maafkan aku Sasuke..." hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan pemuda pirang itu sambil menatap punggung Sang kekasih yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

Tidak ada alasan bagi Sasuke untuk memberikan waktunya pada Naruto walaupun hanya sedetik. Kebenciannya pada pemuda itu sudah mendarah daging sejak kejadian di Rumah Sakit kemarin. Tak sedikitpun ia tersentuh, walau kini pemuda yang sangat mencintainya itu bersujud di bawahnya, hanya untuk meminta maaf padanya.

"Kau pikir ini drama murahan yang sering kau lihat di televisi? Aku tertarik melihat aktingmu! Jadi bisakah kau minggir artis tolol?" ketusnya, tak peduli kini telah menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang di koridor sekolah. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara cemo'ohan yang membodoh-bodohi Naruto.

Di belakang, anak-anak Mars mati-matian menahan diri, agar tidak ikut campur seperti yang dikatakan Naruto sebelumnya. Meski sakit sekali, mereka melihat teman sendiri, bersujud demi seseorang yang sudah jelas-jelas tak menginginkannya. Tapi mereka tidak tahu, jika hal ini tidak sebanding dengan sakit hati Sasuke, menerima segala perlakuan Naruto yang mempermainkan perasaannya. Dan tidak ada yang tahu juga, jika Naruto melakukan semua ini bukan sekedar mencari sensasi belaka. Ia hanya seseorang yang ingin mempertahankan orang yang disayanginya. Walaupun harus dengan mempertaruhkan segalanya, tak terkecuali harga diri.

Entah siapa disini, yang protagonis dan antagonis. Yang jelas, drama permohonan maaf itu telah berakhir dengan Sasuke tak memberi apa yang diinginkan Naruto dan Mars berdiri menegapkan kembali tubuh Naruto yang melemas karenanya. Untuk sesaat Naruto mensyukuri keberadaan Mars yang tetap ada di sampingnya disaat semua orang meninggalkannya dengan cemo'ohan yang menyakitkan. Bahkan pemuda yang sangat dicintainya pun ikut melengos dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

'Inilah arti sahabat yang sesungguhnya, terima kasih kawan...' batin Naruto mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk. Merasa hangat oleh sentuhan tangan Mars yang menepuk bahunya.

Naruto memandang jauh ke depan. Di mana sesosok punggung dari tubuh tinggi putih berjalan dengan angkuh, menjauhinya. Ia menghela nafas berat. Semua ini memang salahnya dan ia pantas mendapatkan hukuman. Satu lagi, ia juga telah memantapkan diri, menanggung segala kebencian Sasuke. Dengan tidak membuang rasa cinta pada pemuda raven itu, tentunya. Yeah, karena Naruto mencintai segala apa yang dimiliki Sasuke. Tak terkecuali kebencian padanya.

'Maafkan aku Sasuke. Tapi aku tidak akan melupakan janjiku seumur hidup. Aku pasti akan membawamu kembali...'

.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan sangat lambat bagi Sasuke. Mungkin karena hidupnya telah tenang, lantaran Naruto berhenti mengejarnya, sejak permohonan maafnya di koridor sekolah, sebulan yang lalu ditolak mentah-mentah. Sekalipun tak menginginkan pemuda pirang itu lagi, bukan ini yang diinginkan Sasuke. Bukan Naruto yang menghilang sama sekali dari kehidupannya. Bahkan Mars pun tak menyinggung hal ini. Dan sekolah pun damai-damai saja. Tak ada kabar berarti mengenai hilangnya salah satu pangeran sekolah itu. Yeah, Naruto hilang seolah di telan bumi.

"Sampai jumpa minggu depan. Selamat berakhir pekan..." seruan itu menyeret paksa angan Sasuke yang melayang—

Apa? Dia baru saja melamunkan Naruto?

Sasuke menggeleng, menyingkirkan sesuatu aneh yang rupanya berhasil merebut perhatiannya dari rumus-rumus fisika di _white board_. "Dobe, lagi-lagi dia..." Ia menggumam lirih sambil mengemasi buku-bukunya.

Matahari berdiri gagah di atas kepala, teriknya menggelitik tubuh remaja belasan tahun yang berjejal meninggalkan KHS. Sasuke berjalan pelan, tak ada hal _special _yang ditemuinya di rumah. Itachi sudah langsung bekerja bersama Akatsuki, sejak pulih dari kelumpuhannya.

Sasuke sendiri kadang menyusul ke markas Akatsuki, jika sudah merasa bosan sekali atau sekedar membantu Akatsuki yang mulai merintis usaha rumah makan kecil-kecilan. Sayangnya, ia tak selalu betah di tempat itu. Pasalnya, Akatsuki tak segan-segan mengumbar kemesraan dengan pasangan masing-masing, tanpa melihat situasi dan kondisi. Bahkan tak sekali dua kali, Sasuke mendapati Sang kakak sedang bercumbu dengan Deidara. Pemuda manis berambut kuning keemasan, secerah cahaya matahari, dan bermata biru, sebiru lautan luas. Sungguh mengingatkan Sasuke pada—

Ah, benar-benar tidak ada yang membuat Sasuke nyaman selain tidur di kamarnya sendiri. Itupun 'dia' masih sering hadir di mimpi-mimpinya. Jadi di mana sebenarnya tempat yang nyaman untuknya?

"Jadi orangtua Naruto akan datang hari ini?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, saat mendengar percakapan yang menurutnya menarik, di sebuah toilet pria. Melalui celah kecil dari pintu yang tidak sepenuhnya tertutup, ia melihat Neji menghimpit tubuh Gaara di dinding. Bukan adegan menggoda iman itu yang menahan Sasuke untuk menunda panggilan alam yang mendesaknya, tapi apa yang mereka bicarakan di sela-sela aktivitas panas itu.

"Aku tidak tahan melihatnya meringkuk di jeruji besi untuk kesalahan yang tidak diperbuatnya."

Ucapan setengah mendesah Gaara mencekatkan Sasuke. Ia semakin menempelkan telinganya di pintu.

"Tapi Naruto memang memukulnya. Dia mengakui sendiri..."

"Dia bukan orang bertindak tanpa alasan."

"Lalu?"

"Kurasa dia melakukannya untuk bukan untuk diri sendiri."

"Sasuke?"

"Sepertinya..."

Sasuke menghela nafas berat, telinganya panas mendengar percakapan itu. Perlahan, ia menyandarkan diri di dinding. Menengadahkan kepala, menatap langit-langit di atasnya.

Naruto

Penjara

Pengakuan

Memukul

Sasuke

_Onyx_ itu mengerjap perlahan. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke merangkai untaian percakapan yang menari-nari dalam benaknya. "Orocimaru..." lirihnya tercekat. Apa yang selanjutnya terdengar, semakin membuatnya mengeratkan kepalan tangan.

"Huft, aku jadi penasaran, masalah apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi, antara Naruto dan Sasuke?"

"Apapun kesalahan Naruto, aku tidak mau ia berinisiatif menebusnya di penjara. Apalagi menggunakan kasusnya sebagai tameng."

"Yeah, lebih baik dia kembali ke Amerika saja. Lalu, apa _farewell party_ kita akan diadakan di Kantor Polisi Konoha?"

"Bodoh, tidak ada waktu untuk itu. Mereka akan meninggalkan Jepang secepatnya setelah semua urusan selesai. Paman Minato pasti tidak akan melepaskannya lagi..."

"Sayang sekali..."

"Ya."

.

"Orangtuanya baru saja menjemputnya."

_Onyx_ Sasuke terbelalak menatap petugas Kepolisian di depannya. Secepatnya menuju Kantor Polisi Konoha, pada akhirnya seperti ini jawaban yang ia dengar? Benar-benar sudah terlambat.

Sasuke berjalan gontai di tengah kebisingan, tempat penjaringan pelaku kriminal ini. Sulit dipercaya, semua akan terjadi sejauh ini.

"Arghh..." perlahan ia merutuki Orocimaru. Pasti lelaki ular itu yang menyemburkan bisanya, dan menyeret Naruto ke tempat ini. Kenapa juga Naruto tidak membela diri? Ia memukul bukan untuk kesenangan sendiri, tapi untuk membelanya, bukan? Apa dia berinisiatif menebus kesalahan padanya seperti yang dikhawatirkan Gaara?

"Bodoh..." Sasuke menggumam kesal. Bukan penebusan kesalahan seperti ini yang diinginkannya. Untung saja Gaara memberitahukan pada orangtua Naruto. Meski akhirnya juga bukan seperti itu yang diinginkan Sasuke. Mereka akan membawa Naruto kembali ke Amerika, seperti yang dikatakan Gaara.

Artinya Sasuke tidak akan mendapati seseorang yang selalu mengejarnya, merayunya dengan kata-kata gombal, menyayangi dan mencintai dengan tulus, mempermainkan perasaannya, membuatnya dilema dan hampir gila karenanya? Sasuke akan kehilangan Naruto?

Sasuke menggeleng. Dihentikannya taksi yang melintas dengan cepat. Hanya satu tujuannya sekarang.

.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, menatap wanita cantik berambut merah yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia memiringkan wajah, seolah mempertanyakan kepentingan Sasuke

Sasuke mengerti, "Teman!, teman Naruto..." ujarnya sedikit bingung memperkenalkan diri.

Wanita itu menghela nafas berat, "Sorry, tidak bisa diganggu dia, saat ini."

Sasuke hanya tertunduk namun tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Ia bukannya tidak mengerti ucapan yang susah payah dilontarkan wanita itu. Entah kenapa, kakinya terasa berat untuk melangkah.

"Biarkan saja anak nakal itu," sahut laki-laki seperti Naruto yang tiba-tiba menyembul, "kami sudah sering berurusan dengan polisi untuk mengatasi setiap ulahnya. Hura-hura, balapan liar—"

"_Dady, stop talking about his uglines! However, he's our son_—"

"_He makes me crazy, Mom, huh_..."

Sasuke terjebak perdebatan pasangan yang sepertinya dari dua negara berbeda. Lelaki berambut pirang yang merupakan ayah Naruto, sudah pasti orang Jepang. Terbukti dengan aksen Jepang yang melekat di setiap ucapannya. Sedangkan Sang ibu, wanita berambut merah sepertinya orang luar—mungkin Amerika, seperti yang dikatakan Gaara, orangtua Naruto tinggal di negeri Paman Sam itu, kan?

"Lebih baik kau pulang saja. Kami senang ada yang mau berteman dengan Si brandal itu. Tapi maaf, untuk saat ini kami tidak membiarkan dia bertemu siapapun," kata ayah Naruto akhirnya. Ia lalu mengapit Sang isteri, "Ayo _Mom_, kita harus ke Rumah Sabaku sebelum meninggalkan Jepang,"

Sasuke masih terpaku di tempatnya. Dipandanginya pintu di hadapannya. Harga dirinya tidak mengizinkan tangannya mengetuk pintu. Di saat bersamaan hatinya telah melekatkan kedua kakinya di lantai. Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Sasuke?

Merasa lelah, ia akhirnya menyamankan pantatnya di lantai beranda itu. Yang dia inginkan adalah bertemu dengan Naruto tanpa harus melukai harga dirinya. Satu detik, satu menit, satu jam, dua jam, tiga jam, ah, langit telah membentangkan selimut malamnya dan Sasuke masih tetap begitu. Tak ingin mengetuk pintu, juga tak berniat pergi.

Masih terlalu sulit baginya mengorbankan harga dirinya yang tinggi. Kesabaran menunggu mengalahkan rasa lapar dan dingin yang menyerang dirinya. Dan kini semakin disempurnakan dengan hujan yang menyerang tanpa ampun. Sasuke agak masuk ke dalam, tapi percuma karena hujan itu disertai angin. Sehingga tetap saja tak bisa mengelak.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh sendiri. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, bibirnya memucat, pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang. Dalam kesadaran yang kian menipis, ia hanya mampu menyebut satu nama untuk memperkuat pertahanannya, "Naruto... Naruto..."

Dan entah karena ilusi atau halusinasi, sosok yang ada di pikirannya itu telah berdiri di hadapannya. Membuatnya bernafas lega, sebelum kesadarannya terenggut sepenuhnya.

"Sasuke..."

.

Jarum jam berdetik, menggelitik sepasang telinga yang tertutup helaian hitam kebiruan itu. Perlahan kelopak mata dengan bulu mata lentik dan tebal itu terbuka, memperlihatkan kilau bebatuan _onyx_ di dalamnya.

'Tempat ini?' batinnya, mengedarkan pandangan. 'Tidak asing..." Helaan nafas lega menyembur dari bibirnya yang melengkung. Tubuh tinggi yang putih mulus itu kemudian beranjak duduk, sedikit bingung dengan piama putih yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Ma-maaf ya, aku menggantinya tanpa izinmu," suara cempreng mengalihkan pemuda tampan itu. Mata _onyx_-nya bertemu pandang dengan mata safir pemuda di ambang pintu. Kembali ia melengkungkan bibir, membuat pemuda pirang disana tercekat sejenak.

"Eh? Kau—bagaimana keadaanmu Sasuke?" ujar pemuda pirang itu disertai cengiran rubah khasnya.

"Menurutmu?"

"Eh menurutku? Heh—kau? kurasa tidak baik-baik saja. Biar kuperiksa..."

Derap langkah mendekat. Kedua pemuda itu kini duduk berhadapan di ranjang. "Heh, ini bagaimana menggunakannya ya?" si pirang mengamati thermometer yang diambilnya dari laci tadi.

"Dobe." Sebuah celetukan menggembungkan pipi yang ditumbuhi kumis-kumis kucing itu.

"Teme! Kau yang bodoh! Kenapa ke datang tidak bilang-bilang? Kau pasti lama menunggu kan?"

"Jangan ge'er, aku baru saja datang. Kau saja yang terlalu antusias menyambutku. Makanya pintu terbuka sebelum kuketuk,"

Kedua bola mata safir itu berputar, "Iya, aku memang selalu menunggumu. Sampai tidak ada kerjaan lain selain menjaga pintu..."

"Dasar Dobe!"

"Teme menyebalkan!"

Sunyi menjedai sejenak. Gelegar petir yang berahut-sahutan dan gemuruh hujan yang meluruh jatuh tanpa ampun menjadi lagu pengiring yang menyeret mereka ke dalam alam pikir masing-masing. Menyelami diri mereka sebelum beberapa waktu ke belakang.

Bagaimana jika sebuah ego terus berpacu, menggantungkan harga diri setinggi-tingginya? Bagaimana jika ikatan batin tidak begitu eratnya dan tidak menyeret sepasang kaki untuk mencari apa yang selalu menjadi pikirannya?

Penyesalan seumur hidup!

Itulah yang terjadi jika pengandaian itu menjadi kenyataan. Sasuke dan Naruto, antara pemuda yang mengagungkan ego dan harga diri tinggi dan pemuda yang selalu berjalan dengan keyakinan diri, mencari apa yang selalu mengikat batinnya. Keduanya sama-sama tidak menginginkan kehilangan.

Dan Naruto selalu mengalah dalam hal ini. Karena itulah ia tak menyangkal perkataan Sasuke tentang penantiannya yang terlalu antusias. Selain itu tak bisa dipungkiri, Sasuke memang telah menghuni pikirannya selama ini. Bohong jika dia tidak menunggu pemuda itu. Ia selalu menunggu dan ingin terus mencarinya. Membuatnya seperti anak autis yang mondar-mandir keluar rumah hanya untuk mencari Sasuke-nya. Tentu saja sebelum, seseorang menyamankannya di suatu tempat , bernama Jeruji Besi. Di tempat penuh kegelapan dan penyiksaan itu pun pikirannya tak bisa terlepas dari Sasuke.

Saat mendapati pemuda yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya itu tengah terkapar di depan rumahnya, tak ada yang dilakukan Naruto selain mensyukuri keautisannya.

"Hujan masih deras. Pulang nanti saja ya?"

Ada kekecewaan mengalir dalam air ludah yang ditelan Sasuke dengan kelu. 'Besok mungkin tidak akan bertemu, kenapa sudah membicarakan pulang? Tidak adakah sesuatu yang ingin di katakannya? Atau ini memang bukan pertemuan terakhir? Dia akan bertahan di Jepang lebih lama lagi?' hati kecil Sasuke meracau tidak jelas. Meski demikian ia hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai reaksi.

Kring... kring...

Naruto menyambar telepon yang berdering di meja sebelah ranjang. Dalam jarak yang sedemikian dekat, Sasuke bisa mendengar percakapan Naruto dengan seorang lelaki di seberang.

"Hallo..."

"Malam ini hujan badai. Kami tidak bisa pulang dan akan menginap di sini. Ingat! Penerbangan kita besok, pagi sekali. Jadi selesaikan mengemasi barang-barangmu! Satu lagi, jangan berpikir untuk kabur! Mengerti?"

"Eh, tapi _Dad, _aku mau pakai mobilnya!"

"Buat apa hah? Kau mau kabur? Baru juga dibilangin bla... bla... bla..."

Naruto menjauhkan telepon dari telinganya mendengar cerocosan ayahnya itu. "I-iya iya... aku tidak akan kemana-mana,"

**KLEK**

Telepon terputus, mata safir itu menatap sepasang _onyx_ di hadapannya penuh sesal, "Maaf Teme, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu. Tunggu hujan reda saja ya?" ujarnya sambil memaksakan senyum. Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Kau periksa tubuhmu sendiri ya? Aku mau masak," Naruto beranjak dari ranjang. Ia tercekat merasakan kedua tangan melingkari perutnya. Diliriknya helaian hitam kebiruan yang bersandar di bahunya. "Jangan pergi..." lirih suara di belakangnya itu.

"Teme... aku..." Perlahan Naruto melepaskan pelukan itu. Namun dengan gerakan cepat tangan putih di belakangnya segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan melumat bibirnya dengan cepat. Tentu saja Naruto terbelalak karenanya.

Ia membiarkan saja bibir itu melumatnya, tak berniat sedikitpun membalas. Mendapat responnya yang pasif, bibir itu semakin meningkatkan lumatannya yang mulai disertai gigitan. Seperti ada rasa frustasi dalam ciuman itu. Membuat Naruto tidak nyaman karenanya. Ia tidak ingin dicium seperti itu.

"Te-me..." perlahan dilepasnya pagutan bibir itu. Namun hal itu justru membuat tubuhnya terhempas di ranjang dan seseorang di atasnya kembali mencumbu bibirnya dengan lebih beringas. Semakin lama semakin tak tahan Naruto melayani permainan kasar itu.

"Teme..." dicengkeranmnya kedua lengan di sisi wajahnya dan membalikkan keadaan dengan ia yang menindih seseorang di atasnya. Sedikit tercengang melihat bening yang mengambang di kelopak _onyx_ di bawahnya. "Semua ini tidak akan mengubah apa-apa..." Naruto memejamkan mata, tak sanggup melihat bening itu perlahan meluruh jatuh, "maafkan aku Sasuke..."

Ia menyingkir dari tubuh di bawahnya dan mendudukkan diri di samping. "Aku ke Jepang untuk membawa pulang kak Deidara yang berulah, tapi nyatanya aku sendiri malah berulah di sini. Aku harus pergi. Aku harus mempertanggungjawabkan semua yang kuperbuat—"

"Tetap di sisiku!" Sasuke memotong, ia beranjak menyamakan, "itu pertanggung jawaban yang kuinginkan..." lirihnya menatap sayu pemuda di sampingnya.

Naruto tertunduk, tak sanggup menatap sepasang mata penuh harap itu, "Ini bukan tentang dirimu saja. Aku sudah banyak menyusahkan orangtua. Padahal mereka hanya ingin yang terbaik buatku. Aku selalu menganggap cara mereka mengatur hidupku sangat menyebalkan. Sekarang aku sadar, ternyata aku tidak bisa memadamkan api yang kusulut sendiri. Aku selalu membutuhkan mereka dan mereka tidak menginginkan balasan apa-apa selain aku menjadi yang terbaik," Naruto menjedai sejenak hanya untuk mengangkat wajahnya, "aku akan memperbaiki diri, menjadi yang terbaik tidak hanya untuk mereka saja tapi untuk semua orang. Aku akan masuk Akademi Militer, Teme!"

Sasuke tercenung, menatap cengiran rubah yang memancarkan semangat membara. Ia kemudian tertunduk, 'Tidak bisa dipertahankan lagi...' batinnya lemah.

"Kau tidak usah sedih begitu Teme. Membawamu kembali padaku adalah janjiku seumur hidup! Tidak peduli aku atau kau yang kembali, kita pasti akan bersama lagi. Kupastikan itu!" masih dengan semangatnya ia berucap demikian.

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata, menerima panah keseriusan dari mata safir itu. ia tahu Naruto tidak pernah menarik kata-katanya. Perlahan seringai kecil tersungging di bibir Sasuke.

"Kurasa kau salah paham Dobe. Aku tidak sedih justru aku bersyukur atas kepergianmu," tandasnya membuat Naruto terperangah seketika. Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati, "dengan begini tidak ada orang yang menggangguku, mengejar-ngejar, membuatku kesulitan jalan—"

"Dasar Temeee!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, membuat senyum Sasuke semakin lebar, meskipun dalam hati. "Dan aku juga tidak yakin, saat kembali kau masih ingat padaku. Kau kan bodoh!"

"Aku sudah tidak bisa memaafkanmu Temeee..." Naruto mencengkeram kedua lengan Sasuke, bermaksud menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang. Namun di luar dugaan pemuda raven itu mengelak, "Bukannya aku yang seharusnya memaafkan?"

Lagi-lagi Naruto terperangah. Jadi teringat kesalahannya. "Hum, jadi apa kau memaafkanku?" katanya dengan _puppy eyes_.

"Tidak!" tandas Sasuke menyeringai, "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau tidak kembali lagi."

"Aku sudah pasti kembali padamu Teme. Dan agar kau ataupun aku tidak saling melupakan, bagaimana kalau kita buat kenangan terindah?"

Sasuke terbelakak, saat tubuhnya terhempas di ranjang dengan Naruto menindihnya. Sebuah seringai terlukis di wajah tan itu. Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibir, "dengan senang hati..."

Dan keduanya pun memulai merangkai kenangan terindah. Berharap ini bukan menjadi yang terakhir melainkan awal yang baru untuk kehidupan lebih baik nantinya.

.

.

#

.

.

Distrik kota terhias megah oleh gedung-gedung tinggi. Lampu-lampu berkelip, menghiasi malam penuh bintang. Mobil-mobil masih bertebaran memenuhi ruas jalan. Malam memang tak menidurkan sebagian orang.

Terutama sekelompok orang di gedung mewah berlantai dua itu. Tempat berlangsungnya _Akatsuki Anniversary Party_. Sebuah pembuktian bahwa Akatsuki bukan komplotan anak-anak brandal yang patut dipandang sebelah mata. Yeah, mereka memang brandal, meninggalkan rumah, menentang orangtua, hidup di luar bersama teman-teman dan menyambung hidup itu sendiri dengan cara yang terkadang membuat semua orang mengumpat.

Namun jangan dilupakan juga, mengapa mereka melakukan semua itu. Mereka hanya anak-anak yang lelah menerima uang sebagai pengganti kasih sayang orangtua. Mual menikmati makanan hasil sepak terjang kotor orangtua. Benci melihat orangtua memamerkan kemesraan di depan _camera _sedangkan di depannya memamerkan pertengkaran dan pengkhianatan. Jangan lupa juga dengan yang sakit lahir batin lantaran ditinggalkan orangtua untuk selama-lamanya dengan tumpukan hutang yang masih harus dibayar. Atau yang bahkan tidak merasakan apa-apa lantaran tak tahu siapa orangtuanya.

Segala jenis anak manusia miskin kasih sayang orangtua berkumpul di Akatsuki. Saling berbagi kepedihan dan membalutnya bersama-sama. Mencoba tertawa di atas air mata. Dan tentu saja saling menyayangi, seperti keluarga sendiri.

Dan gedung bobrok, markas Akatsuki itu kini telah menjelma menjadi sebuah café yang tak pernah sepi pengunjung. Yeah, apalagi kalau bukan karena _Host Club_-nya cowok-cowok ganteng, yang tak lain adalah para Akatsuki sendiri. Saat siang markas menjadi _Coffe Shop _dan saat malam menjadi _Night Club. _

Untuk hari ini sedikit berbeda, mengingat hari ini adalah pesta Ulang tahun Café Akatsuki yang ketiga sekaligus Ulang Tahun Akatsuki sendiri yang kelima. Tidak ada pembayaran untuk pemesanan apapun hari ini. _All is free!_

Agaknya itu yang membuat pesta ini ramai sekali. Dan tentu saja tidak menyenangkan bagi _Dracula _bertopeng di beranda lantai dua itu. Oh bukan! Dia bukan drakula sungguhan. Dia hanya seorang pemuda yang memakai kostum drakula karena memang tema pesta ini adalah pesta bertopeng.

Sudah hampir sejam pemuda bernama Sasuke itu berdiri di situ. Ia bukannya membenci pesta dan keramaian. Bukan! Ia sudah menyingkirkan kebencian sekaligus rasa traumanya pada pesta. Meski pesta ini percobaan pertamanya.

Mata onyx itu terus memandang jauh ke depan. Seolah mencari sesuatu nan jauh di sana. Yeah, dia memang sedang menunggu sesuatu, lebih tepatnya seseorang. Seseorang yang tiga tahun lalu berjanji akan kembali padanya. Seseorang yang selama ini memenuhi relung hatinya. Seseorang yang harus diakui, sangat dirindukan saat ini. Seseorang itu Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke memang tak pernah menghubungi Naruto sejak perpisahan tiga tahun lalu. Gengsinya masih terlalu berat untuk melakukannya. Selain itu, ia sendiri disibukkan dengan tugas-tugas kuliah dan pekerjaan sambilan di café Akatsuki. Sasuke yakin, Naruto juga mengalami hal serupa terhadap pendidikannya di Akademi Militer . Karena itulah ia tidak menghubungi Naruto dan tidak menuntut hubungan darinya. Lagipula ia tak perlu bibir untuk mengungkapkan perasaanya. Hatinya sudah berbicara mengenai hal itu. Waktu telah mendewasakan Sasuke, rupanya. Ia bukan anak SMA lagi yang menuntut pembuktian cinta dengan kata-kata romantis. Cukup dibuktikan dengan menjaga ikatan cinta itu sendiri.

Ia sudah melakukannya. Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apakah ia masih menjaga ikatan itu atau justru sudah mematahkannya?

Deidara berkali-kali menelpon keluarganya yang tak lain adalah orangtua Naruto untuk memamerkan kesuksesan Akatsuki. Bagaimana mungkin kabar itu tidak sampai ke telinga Naruto? Jika memang tidak, Sasuke dapat mengerti karena memang Naruto tinggal di Asrama Akademi. Tapi bagaimana dengan ikatan? Bukankah ikatan yang selalu mempertemukan mereka? Tidak bisakah sehari ini saja Naruto menemaninya? Di tengah kebisingan pesta Akatsuki yang sudah direncanakan berbulan-bulan sebelumnya?

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, angin malam mengibarkan jubah drakulanya. Hingga bagai semilir saja suara yang menggelitik telinganya.

"Pesta ini seperti neraka bagimu?"

Suara itu lirih namun cukup membulatkan onyx Sasuke. "I-ini—" batinnya berucap.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membawamu ke surga?"

Sasuke mengerjapkan onyx-nya, nafasnya seolah tercekat. Sebenarnya tak butuh waktu lama baginya mengenali seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Sasuke tahu siapa dia, hanya saja terasa asing saat dia dalam _mode_ itu.

"Na-naruto?" akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan suara.

"Bukan!" dan jawaban spontan itu sedikitnya meremangkan bulu roma Sasuke, "Blackjack!"

Sasuke terdiam. Dibiarkan saja kedua tangan kekar mengeratkan pelukannya ataupun sebuah lidah terlatih bergerilya di cuping telinganya. Sasuke memejamkan mata lalu membukanya tak berapa lama kemudian. Ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan itu dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

Onyx-nya menangkap sosok hitam bertopeng menyunggingkan seringainya di bawah sinar bulan purnama.

PLAK

Satu tamparan dilayangkan Sasuke pada sosok itu. "Tidak usah main-main Dobe!"

Sosok itu tertawa lebar, "Hahahaa... lama tak jumpa, apa kabar Teme?"

Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati, namun menyeringai dalam ekspresi, "Lepaskan jubahmu itu!"

"Hahahaa... segitu bencinya ya kau pada Blackjack?"

"Hn."

"Pasti karena kau mencintaiku, iya kan?"

"Berisik Dobe!"

"Hahahaaa..."

"..."

"..."

"Naruto..."

"Ya, Sasuke?"

"Kenapa baru datang?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku sudah lama menunggumu Dobe,"

"Aku juga Teme, sudah lama aku menunggu saat-saat seperti ini..."

Sosok yang tak lain adalah Naruto itu menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat. Perlahan ia mengeliminasi jarak untuk mengecup bibir Sasuke. Untuk sejenak mereka larut dalam pagutan bibir yang saling mengesek lembut. Sebelum sebuah panggilan terpaksa menyudahi semuanya. Benang saliva tercipta saat ciuman itu berakhir.

"Sebentar ya?" lirih Naruto mengundurkan diri untuk mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya.

Sasuke melihat Naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang. Sesekali menoleh kearahnya hanya untuk menyunggingkan senyum atau seringai. Entahlah, Sasuke melihatnya dari kejauhan, dengan keremangan yang diterangi rembulan.

Naruto kembali pada Sasuke, setelah cukup lama berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang. Ia tiba-tiba mengecup bibir Sasuke dan melumat-lumatnya. Sasuke terbelalak dan mendorong tubuh Naruto. Namun Naruto segera mengangkat tubuhnya, membopongnya ala Bridal.

"Sudah lama kan kita tidak bermain?" mata biru Naruto nampak berkilat di balik topengnya. "Tunjukan aku di mana kamarmu!" bisiknya seolah tak sabar.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Cari saja sendiri!" tandasnya mengalungkan tangan di leher Naruto.

.

"Teme, di mana kamarmu?" tanya Naruto lesu.

Sudah berkali-kali ia mencari kamar di markas Akatsuki, yang biasa ditempati saat menginap oleh Sasuke. Namun ketika membuka justru mengganggu 'aktivitas' orang-orang di dalamnya.

"Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali," celetuk Sasuke semakin menyamankan diri dalam gendongan Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat senyum licik dari Sasuke segera melangkahkan kaki, "Aku tidak akan menyerah!" tandasnya segera mencari tempat untuk mencicipi kekasih yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

Naruto mendudukkan Sasuke di atas mesin cuci—tempat yang ia anggap tepat. Sedangkan ia sendiri berdiri di hadapannya

"Kenapa di sini?"

Naruto menyeringai, "Suka-suka," tandasnya segera membungkam mulut Sasuke dengan bibirnya.

"Nnnhhh..." desahan dan erangan menyela di tengah percumbuan keduanya. Naruto menyusupkan lidahnya dalam mulut Sasuke dengan paksa. Sementara, tangannya sibuk membuka kostum Sasuke dan tangan sebelah meremas-remas kejantanan pemuda raven itu.

'Benar-benar agresif!' batin Sasuke. Sepanjang yang ia tahu, Naruto hanya bermain seagresif ini saat menjadi Blackjack dulu. 'Apakah saat menjadi Blackjack memang seagresif ini?'

Jujur saja, Sasuke merasa kurang nyaman dengan Naruto yang seperti ini. Mau protes rasanya percuma, Naruto sudah terbakar nafsu. Setelah membuka pakaian Sang kekasih, pemuda pirang itu segera mengalihkan serangannya pada tonjolan kecil di dada putih itu.

"Enghhh... Naruto..." Sasuke mengerang saat Naruto menggigit leher jenjangnya. Memberikan kissmark di sana-sini. Tangannya memilin _nipple_ Sasuke dengan gemas, sedangkan tangan sebelah yang tadi meremas-remas kejantanan Sasuke mulai menyusup masuk ke dalam _underwear_-nya.

Naruto semakin merendahkan badannya, menjulurkan lidah untuk menjilat _nipple _Sasuke yang sudah mengeras. Ia memutuskan mengenyahkan celana hitam Sasuke beserta _underwear_-nya. Naruto mundur sejenak hanya untuk menatap tubuh Sasuke yang sudah polos.

"Kau memang menggairahkan Sasuke," ujarnya menyeringai. Entah kenapa Sasuke bergidik melihat kilatan sepasang _sapphire _di balik topeng hitamitu.

Tak membuang-buang waktu lagi, Naruto segera meraup bibir Sasuke, membawanya dalam ciuman yang ganas dan beringas. Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyukai ini. Ia ingin Naruto menyentuhnya dengan lembut.

"Dobe... kau brutal..." dengus Sasuke terengah-engah setelah Naruto melepas kuncian mulutnya. "Mungkin karena pendidikan yang keras di Akademi," Naruto menjawab asal. Ia segera mengulum putting susu tidak ingin mengobral sekarang, ia ingin segera mendengar suara-suara Sang kekasih yang akan semakin meningkatkan gairahnya.

"Aghhh..." Dan benar saja! Desahan lirih perlahan meluncur dari bibir Sasuke. Apalagi Naruto mulai memompa kejantanannya dengan tempo sangat cepat. Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke, memposisikannya setengah merebah dengan dinding sebagai sandaran. Mesin cuci tempat duduk Sasuke itu memang melekati dinding.

"Ahhh... Dobe..." Sasuke masih berusaha menahan suaranya. Meski sia-sia, karena kenikmatan memabukkan sudah menjalari tubuhnya. Naruto berlutut di depan mesin cuci dan memposisikan mulutnya tepat di depan kejantanan Sasuke. Ia kemudian mengulum kejantanan Sang kekasih yang menegang karena kinerja tangannya tadi.

Sasuke hanya bisa memejamkan mata erat dan mengacak rambut pirang Naruto. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat dirasakannya desakan dalam perutnya tak tertahankan. "Dobe... aku... hhh..." racaunya tak jelas.

"Keluarkan saja Teme!" Naruto menyahut. Dan bersamaan dengan itu Sasuke menyemburkan sarinya dalam mulut Naruto.

Naruto menelan habis cairan putih kental itu. Sebagian dilumurkan pada telapak menunggu Sasuke yang memulihkan diri pasca ejakulasi, Naruto segera menusukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam rektum pemuda tercintanya itu. Sasuke mengejang dibuatnya, "Dobe..."

"Kau sempit sekali Teme..." Naruto menambahkan dua jarinya. "Kau pasti tidak pernah melakukannya sejak perpisahan kita..." Ia mencengir sambil menzig-zagkan ketiga jarinya dalam lubang Sasuke.

Sasuke memalingkan muka. Entah malu—karena kenyataannya, ia memang tidak pernah dan tidak bisa melakukan 'itu' jika tidak bersama Naruto—atau marah—karena perlakuan kasar Naruto.

"Akhh... Dobe... apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke menggeram marah, melihat aksi Naruto yang memasukkan jari keempat dan kelima atau lebih singkatnya tangan kirinya. Rupanya pemuda berkulit tan itu melakukan _fisting_.

"Ini akan memperlebarmu Teme..." sahutnya tersenyum jahil sambil mengepalkan tangan kirinya yang ada di dalam lubang Sasuke lalu memutar-mutarnya.

"Akh... hentikan bodoh..." Sasuke mengerang pilu. Tangan Naruto seolah merobek dan membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua bagian.

Naruto tercekat melihat cairan merah yang menyembul dari sela-sela tangannya yang menyumbat lubang sempit itu. Ia kemudian menekan tombol _on _pada mesin cuci, mengakibatkan mesin cuci sekaligus Sasuke yang mendudukinya bergetar.

"Ini hiburan Teme!"

Sasuke ingin sekali mengumpati Naruto. Getaran itu bukannya menghibur justru membantu menganiaya lubangnya. "Hentikan Dobe!" Sasuke membentak, ia sudah tak kuat lagi. Perlahan Naruto mengeluarkan tangannya dan mematikan mesin cuci.

**PLAK**

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Naruto. "Kau menyebalkan!" rutuknya marah. Ia hendak turun dari mesin cuci itu namun tangan Naruto mencekalnya, "Maafkan aku Teme, aku khilaf..." ujar Naruto memeluknya erat.

Sasuke membalas pelukan itu setelah cukup lama terdiam. Ia juga mengangguk untuk menghentikan Naruto yang terus membisikkan maaf di telinganya. "Terima kasih Sasuke..." ucap Naruto melepas pelukan. "Hum, boleh aku tanya sesuatu padamu?" ditatapnya _onyx _Sasuke lekat.

"Hn."

"Apa kau sangat membenci Blackjack?"

Sasuke tercengang sesaat, "Aku tidak ingin mengingat tentang itu lagi. Dan aku minta—" ia menjedai sejenak. Tangannya terulur melepas topeng hitam Naruto, "jangan menjadi Blackjack lagi," ditatapnya mata biru secerah langit itu dengan lekat, "sekarang yang ada adalah kau, Naruto..." dilepasnya juga topengnya miliknya sendiri, "dan aku, Sasuke..."

Senyum hangat terukir di bibir keduanya. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke..." hanya itu yang diucapkan Naruto sebelum mengecup bibir merah Sasuke. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto..." lirih Sasuke, membalas ciuman.

Dua bibir bertaut, melilitkan lidah, mendecakkan saliva. Sasuke mengalungkan tangannya di leher Naruto. Demikian juga dengan kedua kakinya yang melingkari pinggang Naruto. Memberi akses mudah, bagi Sang kekasih untuk memasuki dirinya. Bersama-sama menyatu dalam kerinduan yang menggebu.

Naruto tersenyum memandang Sasuke yang nampaknya telah siap. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan miliknya yang sudah menegang dan memposisikan ke tempatnya.

"Akhhh..." erang Sasuke merasakan panas di tubuh bagian bawahnya. Naruto mencium untuk kesekian kalinya, mengobati perih di tubuh Sang kekasih saat dimasukinya. Ia mengeluarkan diri sejenak lalu dihentakkan lagi ke dalam. Naruto menghidupkan mesin cuci lagi, membuat getaran yang semakin mengalirkan sensasi nikmat keduanya.

Hingga beberapa waktu kemudian, satu persatu bintang-bintang bertaburan dalam dunia mereka yang memutih. Kehangatan menyelimuti mereka merengkuh indahnya Surga Cinta. Semakin disempurnakan oleh cinta yang bergejolak dalam dada dan bersenandung dalam kata.

Hingga tak menyadari, ada sebuah hati yang terluka.

.

.

.

.

Kubangan merah itu menodai putihnya marmer tempatnya berpijak. Satu persatu langkah diseretnya, demi menggapai satu benda di atas meja. Nafasnya yang naik turun semakin melebarkan goresan di dada. Dan, tentu saja menumpahkan cairan merah dari pembelahan daging secara paksa itu. Satu tangannya akhirnya berhasil meraih apa yang dicari.

Dicengkeramnya gagang telepon lalu menempelkan di telinga. Sementara tangan sebelah meremas helaian pirang yang basah, lagi-lagi karena cairan merah. Satu umpatan menyembul dari bibirnya saat sambungan di seberang terhubung, "Brengsek, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Lawan bicara di seberang sepertinya bingung, "Siapa kau?"

"Aku orang yang kau curi tubuhnya, Baka!"

"Hahahaa... jadi kau! Mau apa?

"Apa kau bilang? Mau apa? Kembalikan tubuhku idiot!"

"Cih, usah payah aku merebutnya, seenaknya saja kau bilang kembalikan!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

"Kenapa masih bertanya? Tentu saja untuk mendapatkan kembali apa yang sudah kau rebut!"

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan saat mendapatkannya? Kau hanya bisa menyakitinya!"

"Kau salah! Aku mencintainya dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia,"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak gunakan tubuhmu sendiri dan kita bersaing secara sehat. Tidak curang seperti yang kau lakukan!"

"Ck, bukannya kau yang curang! Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya egois! Kau memiliki tubuh yang sempurna, sedangkan aku hanya sisi lain yang bersemayam dalam dirimu. Jangan kira, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan selama ini! Kau berlatih untuk mengendalikanku kan? Bahkan kalau bisa, menyingkirkanku kan? Kau terlalu egois! ingat ya! Yang pertama kali melihatnya dan jatuh cinta memang kau, dan sekalipun memakai tubuhmu, tapi aku yang memilikinya pertama kali!"

"Dia membencimu!"

"Itu karena kau tidak memberi kesempatan padaku untuk bersamanya lagi. Kau selalu mengendalikanku, menguasaiku dan aku sudah lelah dengan semua itu. Aku ingin menjadi diri sendiri. Karena itulah kuciptakan wadah baru. Harusnya kau bersyukur, aku menempatkanmu di situ, tidak membiarkanmu gentayangan sepertiku,"

"Tapi, kenapa harus dengan cara seperti ini?"

"Kau sudah mengendalikanku untuk menyingkirkanku dari hatinya dulu. Sekarang giliranku mengendalikanmu untuk menyingkirkanmu dari hatinya!"

"A-apa?"

"Akan kubuat dia membencimu!"

"Kau? Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan tubuhku?"

"Hahahaa... bagaimana kalau menyiksanya?"

"Tidak! Jangan lakukan itu dengan tubuhku brengsek!"

"Itulah gunanya dirimu! Kau harus ada saat dia terluka karena penyiksaan itu. Hibur dia! Buat dia jatuh cinta padamu! Setelah itu kita bertukar lagi!"

"Kau membodohiku? Sama saja aku yang rugi!"

"Hahahaa... itu terserah kau ya! Yang jelas aku akan benar-benar menyingkirkanmu lalu membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku! Kalau kau tidak mau membantuku membuatnya jatuh cinta, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Ingat! Yang memiliki kemampuan pertukaran adalah aku! Aku bisa menukar tubuh kita kapan pun aku mau. Kau hanya bisa mengikuti permainanku, khu...khu...khu..."

"_You... you're bastard, Kyuubi..."_

"_And you're bitch, Naruto..."_

**BRAK**

Tak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan! Hubungan terputus begitu saja dari pihaknya.

Sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam batin, perlahan menguatkan sepasang kaki untuk bangkit. Menompang sesosok jiwa dan raga yang tercabik. Mata merah yang meredup pun mulai bersinar terang, seperti halnya bulan purnama dalam rengkuhan Sang dewi malam. Hembusan nafas Sang Bayu mengangkat beberapa helaian pirang yang saling terekat karena cairan merah yang anyir. Semilirnya membelainya lembut, menyalurkan sensasi nyaman yang akhirnya mendinginkan pikiran. Menguapakan amarah hingga yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah tekad.

Tekad yang menguatkan diri, melangkahkan kaki, sejengkal, dua jengkal dan akhirnya menghilang bersama kibaran jubah hitamnya.

_Meski harus memulainya dari awal..._

_Dengan menanggung luka dan mungkin kebencian..._

_Semua itu tak akan membuatku berhenti mencintaimu..._

_Dan menyerah pada janjiku seumur hidup..._

_Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku..._

_Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu dan membawamu kembali..._

_Sasuke..._

.

.

**T H E E N D**

.

.

Yosh, akhirnya selesai juga xD

Semoga kalian paham dengan apa yang saya sampaikan di Last Chapter ini. Saya memang tidak menyampaikannya secara eksplisit (terang-terangan). Selain karena style saya dalam menulis *halah* mengacu pada genre cerita. Genre-nya Mystery. Jadi yeah~ pikirkan sendiri apa yang masih menjadi pertanyaan kalian terhadap cerita fic ini, sebagai upaya memecahkan misteri :P *tampoled*

Tapi kalau kalian membaca dengan seksama pasti gak akan ada misteri kok. Semuanya akan terjawab dengan mudah, orang misterinya gaje+konyol. Ulasan perchapter:

CHAPTER 1: Tentang si BLACKJACK! Ehem, gak perlu dijelaskan pasti udah pada ngerti kan siapa 'dia'? Dan kayaknya gak ada yang menebak 'dia' deh :P Jadi gak ada pemenang kuisnya :P

CHAPTER 2: Tentang Ending. Maaf kalau tidak sepenuhnya happy ending dan tidak sama sekali Sad Ending. Tapi kalau dicermati, sebenarnya endingnya mencakup kedua unsur loh! Alias Happy Ending dan Sad Ending pada saat yang bersamaan, hehe...

Pikirkan dan Rasakan sendirilah, wkwkwk... XDDD *hajared* Oke, kalau kalian sudah berpikir dan merasakan tapi tetep bingung, PM saya saja ^^ Akan saya bantu kebingungan kalian. Pada dasarnya cerita ini memang gak berakhir sampai disini.

Bisa dibilang Ending ini adalah Opening Story lain, yeah skuel gitulah. Tapi skuel itu mengarah ke genre Supranatural dan Horror. Sedangkan saya belum ahli di genre itu. Makanya saya akhiri sampai disini. Alias **PARTY IS END**!

Terima kasih atas kesabaran kalian menunggu apdetan. Dan kesediaan memberikan review. Maaf tidak bisa disebutkan satu-satu *bungkuk2*  
Concrit/Kritik, saran, pesan, kesan atau mungkin pujian? Dengan senang hati saya terima. Flame? boleh tapi jangan harap saya pedulikan :P

Oke, sampaikan semuanya melalui REVIEW ^^ kecuali untuk pertanyaan, sampaikan melaui PM, tapi sebelum nge-PM ya harus REVIEW dulu, wkwkwk XDDD

_See you at my another stories..._

With love,  
Sasukiss muachh xD


End file.
